The Lost Shinobi and the Queen of Hero's
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: Naruto is sent to another world as he trying to find a way back but he has a yandere Queen that want's to marry him. Harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is GoldenGundamZero2 and this will be my first story that I ever did since I was in High School writing in a notebook in 2004. Now this story is a Naruto and Fate Stay Knight Crossover called The Lost Shinobi and the Queen of Heroes it's Rated M for mature.**

 **The story is Naruto is sent to another world by Kaguya after she got sealed away so now he's stuck in another world trying to find a way back home but he has a yandere Queen that follows him and wants to marry him. It's a harem story.**

 **The Lost Shinobi and Discovered**

In London, England in a middle size apartment we find a 20 year old blonde haired person sitting on a chair behind a desk wearing a plain T-Shirt, cargo pants with bigger pockets on the pant legs, fingerless gloves, combat boots and a necklace with a green crystal around his neck. His blonde hair reach to his neck with two bangs side of his face, blue eyes and three whiskers like birth marks adorn each of his cheeks this person was none other than Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki aka the Red Death.

Naruto was transported to this world by Kaguya by using her eye's on him to send him to another dimension. He was found by the immortal vampire known as Kishcur Zelretch Schweinorg when he sense a ripped in the world and he found Naruto lying there on the ground like he was in battle so he took him to the Mage's Association to heal and rest. While he was resting on the bed Zelretch decided to look into the 15 year old mind from the start and the end and let's just say he wasn't happy on how the boy was treated during his childhood for something that not in his control but he also admire the boy's not to give-up attitude and show everyone that he's not the fox but as him and all of his battle's until the end of it when fighting Kaguya and when he was sent to this world so he decided to take the boy as his apprentice to learn mage craft when he wakes up.

When Naruto wakes up he notice he was in a room and as he looked around he notice a really old man with gray hair and red eye's staring at him with a fang smirk on his face while the Juubi inside him warn him about this man saying he was powerful than Kaguya herself. When Naruto ask the man where he was Zelretch told him that he was in the Mage's Association Infirmary making Naruto confuse at that and ask him where it was in the Elemental Nation but Zelretch told Naruto that the Elemental Nation doesn't exist in this world. Then Zelretch told Naruto that he wasn't in his own world shocking Naruto himself but Zelretch kept continuing his story of this world and Naruto was very shocked on how advance that this world is in technology and this mage craft but he was surprised when Zelretch to take him as an apprentice. When Zelretch was finish with his story he saw the boy was thinking and saw the sadden look on his face but Zelretch told the boy if he learn under him he can teach him on how to travel to different worlds and maybe a way back to his world surprising the boy and he saw the hope in his eye's so Naruto accepted his offer.

Now here he was sitting in his chair reading a book as his training with Zelretch was hell but that Kami for Shadow Clones that he learned everything about this world, different languages and mage craft to become a Magus. He didn't slack off on his Shinobi training as well with the help with the Juubi and he just found out that the Juubi was a girl named Setsuna and that shocked him the most when he saw her human form. She always tease him in her human form posing sexy to him, giving him images of her or his two other girlfriends Arcueid Brunestud the White Princess of the True Ancestors and the surrogate granddaughter of Zelretch and Bazett Fraga McRemitz.

He meant the two while training the first was Arcueid herself. He found out that she was a vampire like Zelretch himself but she acts like a child. The two always do pranks on the Magus in the Mage's Association and he lets her suck his blood that is very good to her. As they hanged out Arcueid starts to have feelings for him and she confronted him about it at first Naruto was heisted at first but Setsuna told him that to accept her because when she was sealed into him it charged his Uzumaki blood line making him immortal as her and told him there is no way to reverse it so he accepted his fate and take her with him back to his world if he finds the right one. The two started to date and became a couple and they were the talk in the Mage's Association and Zelretch didn't care as his surrogated granddaughter is happy.

For Bazett Fraga McRemitz he meant her when she came back from a mission the two talked, sometimes train with each other and hanged out and her feeling's with him grew but she knew he was dating Arcueid but Setsuna found out and told Naruto that he's the last of his Clan and he can take more than one wife but he had to ask Arcueid first and when he did she accepted it. This surprised him on how open minded she is and didn't care but Kikyo told him if he marks Bazett as one of his mates she becomes immortal as well and when Naruto told Bazett everything she accepted it without question and the two started to date.

Naruto started to take the two on dates on the same time but they never went all the way in bed yet but they live with him and share his bed. Now here he is as he sighed and he closed the book he was reading and he looked up the ceiling in thought.

 **Thinking about home Naruto,** Setsuna said as she watched her mate in his head.

Yeah I was thinking about and how were they doing, he said as he sighed as he got up grabbed his White Trench Coat with blue flames on the bottom with a Kanji sign saying Second Yellow Flash on it put it on and left the apartment and locking it up and started to take a walk in England.

While he was walking most of the women singled and married were looking at Naruto with lust in there eye's making him sigh and Setsuna giggle at him.

 **Someone is a ladies man just like his father,** Setsuna said as she giggles more as her partner eye brow twitched. **But when you are going to go all the way with us,** she said.

Shut up, he said as she laughed and he was about to say something but he notice someone was in front of him.

The said person was a beautiful woman wearing a black dress that hugged her body showing her curves, her nice plum butt and her triple D breast. She has porcelain skin, pink kissable lips, delicate eyebrows, a heart shape face and long golden hair that reached her butt but the thing that caught him was her eyes they were red with black slit pupil's in them in his eye's she was a goddess. When people were walking by her the men were looking at her with lust and the women were looking at her with envy and she saw them looking and she smirked but when her eye's landed on Naruto her smiled became wider and her look became like a Predator that put Naruto on edge and she final spoke.

I finally found you outsider of another world, she said shocking both Naruto and Setsuna and they say one thing.

How/ **How** , they both said because only three people knew of their status.

 **This is my first time so please leave a review and PM me. Now this will be a harem story with servants and a few human girls.**

 **Harem: Female Gilgamesh, Arcuied, Bazett, Rin, Artoria Pendragon (Lancer), Artoria Pendragon (Saber), Nero Claudius, Mordred Pendragon (Avenger), Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler), Jackie/Jack the Ripper she will be a little older(Assassin), Kiyohime (Berserker), Scathach (Lancer), Altera (Saber), Elizabeth Bathory (Lancer), Medusa (Rider), Mash Kyrielight (Shielder), Tamamo No Mae (Caster), Medea (Caster), Mysterious Heroine X (Berserker), female Enkidu, Mysterious Heroine X Alter (Berserker), Alter Artoria Pendragon (Saber), Alter Artoria Pendragon (Lancer), Alter Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler), Mata Hari (Assassin), Chole von Einzbern or Kuro for short I'm changing her to Irisviel instead of Ilya (Archer).**

 **Shirou and Sakura**

 **Shriou will still summon Artoria Saber in canon and the Alters will be Bazett new servants and they will be in the Avenger part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back with another story and I will answer some of your review'**

 **AblazedNightmare: Thanks for the tip I'll do that now on.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: I'll try my best to make them longer.**

 **The Rupture: I totally forgot about her thank you she will be added on to Naruto's harem.**

 **BAMBINOrodriguez: Rin is already in the harem.**

 **dfriel1996: Thank you she will be in it as well.**

 **Now then there will be two other servants will be added to Naruto's harem and they will be Saint Martha a Lancer and Jubei Yagyu from Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Girls is will be another Saber Class and she will act in her master samurai mode. And I know that I forgot Setsuna in his harem so she will be in it. Now let's continue on with the story.**

 **Hero vs. Hero and Worries**

Naruto was now on guard with the woman in front of him she just blurted out his secret in front of everyone but he notice that was everyone was walking by them like a normal day.

" _A magical illusion,"_ Naruto thought as he looked around a really good one as well.

" _ **A very good one at that Naruto,"**_ Setsuna said to her partner.

Then he looked back at the woman that was looking at him and he had no choice to start asking questions to her.

"Okay who are and how do you know my secret," Naruto said as the woman gave him a poker face and a raise eyebrow.

"Don't give that tone to me mongrel I've been searching for you for some time now an outsider walking in my gardens without my approval," she said making Naruto confuse here on that. "And better yet why didn't bow before your 'King' that acts alone is disrespectful to me and need you need to be dealt with," she said.

Then suddenly five golden ripples appear behind her like when you throw a stone in a pond. But what surprise both Naruto and Setsuna because of what came out of those golden ripples and they were weapons that just pop out.

" _Oh shit,"_ he said to himself as he used a magical ability to analyze those weapons and what stun him when he got done.

He can sense the power coming off them, the hardship, from holy to demonic, and the bloodshed they caused. But his mind was running a mile a second figuring out who was this women and how she got these weapons that she summon and they were all Noble Phantasms as well. He finally pieces it together on who this person was but he needs to know if she's the real deal.

"Are you really Gilgamesh," Naruto said.

She rise her delicate eyebrow as he asked her if she was Gilgamesh maybe if she tells him then he can finally bow before her but he was going to die anyway.

"Yes I'm Gilgamesh," she said as she nodded her head.

Naruto crack a smile and Setsuna saw this and knew that he was about laugh and began to get worry at this.

" **Naruto don't,"** Setsuna said but she was ignoring as he let out a laugh.

"Holy mother of ramen the King of Hero's is a girl man history is really screwed up," Naruto said as he continuing to laugh holding his sides as Setsuna sigh at him. "This is why I don't like history that much", he said.

" **Idiot,"** Setsuna said.

But his senses kicked in and he dodged a Halberd that passes him and embedding in the side walk and he looked at the Halberd and back to her and she had an angry look on her face and she still looked hot as hell and that is strange.

"What's your problem lady," Naruto said as a tick mark appear on her forehead.

"You insignificant dog how dare you mock me you're going die and I'll make sure there is nothing left you that even the worms can't feed off of you," she said as she sent her other four weapons at him.

Naruto saw this and he grabbed the Halberd that was behind him and used it to deflect the weapons that was launch at him. He knock the sword to the left, then the spear to the right, hit the axe as it landed behind him and the mace in front of him. When it was done he spun the Halberd around and rested it on his shoulder and this piss her off more making her better looking.

"How dare you first you mock me and now you touch one of my treasures you're going to DIE," Gilgamesh said as more golden portals appear behind her and more weapons like spears, halberd, knives, daggers, maces, scythes, etc.

This scared both Naruto and Setsuna now as all types of weapons appeared behind her and now they were worried about the innocent people here so with quick thinking he used his speed to get in front of her as her eyes widen at his speed.

" _Fast,"_ she said but she felt him grabbing her face HER FACE as she felt the wind across her skin but then she was toss to a cold ground. As she notice that she was a snowy waste land with some rocks showing and she saw him smiling at her pissing her off as she use her mana to get her warm as she stood back up. "Where did you bring us," she said.

Naruto just kept smiling at her then say one thing. "North Pole," he said.

Her eyes widen at that they were at the North Pole that was impossible to travel from England to here was it a teleportation spell no it wasn't it was pure speed because she felt the wind against her skin. But it won't matter it won't save him as she felt the gates were still open behind her.

"Whatever you did it won't save you from death mongrel," she said.

Naruto just sighed at this and had no choice to use his Sage Mode against her if he needs to win this fight. He closed his eyes and he focuses the nature energy from this planet to go into Sage Mode when he was done he opened his eyes and they were like a toad.

Gilgamesh notice his changed as she narrowed her eyes and saw his eyes changed like a toad but what confuse her is that he's not their but he's standing in front of her. But now her eyes widen and found out on what he did he became one with Gaia.

"How," she said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How what," he said

"Do you know any idea on what you done," Gilgamesh said.

"What are you talking about I'll been doing this when I was young" Naruto said.

Then she narrows her eyes at this but didn't care. "Well it won't matter anyway since you're going to die," she said.

Naruto notice the Halberd that he was holding was gone so he bit his thumb and places it above a seal on both his hands and a puff of smoke appears and two katana swords appear in his hands. The first sword had a red sheath with golden dragon's stich around it the hilt was black with small red whirlpools stitched on it to the guard this is the Red Fang his mother's sword. The second sword had a black metal sheath with a yellow tie hanging from the bottom of it. The wrapping around the hilt was white with black diamond pattern going down the cap to the guard, which like the cap was a brass color. This was the O-Katana called Yamato is was a gift from his mother for him to have as he unsheathed the swords the Yamato blade was a bright silver color and the Red Fang blade was a dark red color to it and the swords were giving off a powerful aura as he got into his mother sword stance the Whirlpool sword style with the Red Fang up horizontally above his shoulder and pointing forwards and had the Yamato in a reverse grip.

Gilgamesh saw the blonde summon two swords from his hands and knew they were both katana swords and she has to admit the designs on the swords were beautiful. But when he unsheathed the sword they were giving off powerful aura's and he got into a weird stance she's never seen before but doesn't care when she kills him she taking the swords from him and adding them to her treasures.

" **Naruto be careful when fighting her,"** Setsuna said worried for her partner.

"Don't worry I will Setsuna," Naruto said to ease her worries as he dash forward to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh saw him charging toward her so she launched her weapons at him but he dodge some of them and deflected a few as well and he got close she summon a black medieval sword to block strike and summon another to slash him but the sword in his reverse grip blocked her strike having enough she summon her Gates of Babylon to his right without him noticing it.

" **Naruto to your right,"** Setsuna said as he broke the stalemate from Gilgamesh and dodge the incoming weapons that were aimed at him.

"Thanks Setsuna," Naruto said thanking his partner as she nodded her head and charged at her again.

Part of the North Pole became a battleground as different kinds of streaks were shown off in the distances along with a Red and Silver streaks from Naruto own swords as the fight lasted for an hour. He's been dodging everything that was thrown at him even from below and above him and having sword locks Gilgamesh herself and now they were at another stalemate.

Gilgamesh herself was surprise when fighting him no one was this good with a sword well except for the Saber class servant from the last Grail Wars that kept up with her. But she had enough with him so she summon more from her Gates of Babylon and launch them as he broke off from her and dodge all the way back at a good distance from her as they stare each other down a long silent pause until she broke it.

"I have to say mongrel that you lasted this long but now it's time for me to finish this," she said as she summon more portals and launch all the weapons at Naruto.

" _Looks like I need to go all out here,"_ Naruto thought as he saw the weapon coming toward him.

" **Don't worry Naruto I know you got this,"** Setsuna said.

Naruto got back into his sword stance and as the weapons got closer he was ready and with quick motions he's been knocking all types of weapons that were launched at him. All you could've seen silver and red streaks flashing in front of him and the attack only lasted for 30 seconds and the attack was stopped and the two were staring at each other as he dropped his sage mode.

Gilgamesh herself was watching this from afar and she was fascinated in his display of deflecting her weapons that came from her Gates of Babylon. To see such elegance on the how he wielded his swords in such a way the last person that caught and deflected her weapons was the Berserker Servant Lancelot from the 4th Holy Grail War but he was nothing but a mad dog. The King of Knights herself was good deflecting her weapons and she claimed her as hers.

After a full 30 seconds she stops her attack and the two were staring down and she notice that his eyes went changed back to blue. As she stare at his eyes and notice that she was getting lost in them but she snapped out of it figuring what happen their but she got a more closer look at them and their she saw it those eyes were the eyes of an true hero. A hero that fought with everything he got to bleed for it, to crawl to the very top to get to wear he his and she was not letting him go.

"Tell me outsider what is your name," she said waiting for his reply.

Naruto raise his eyebrow but answer her anyway. "It's Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," he said.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki," she said as she purred as she was thinking. "Naruto I finally made my decree and as your 'King' I like to add you to my collection and I won't take no for an answer," she said.

"What/ **What** ," both Naruto and Setsuna said as Naruto almost did a face fault.

"What a pathetic dog you are," Gilgamesh said.

"Hey stop with the name calling lady," Naruto said.

"Don't call me that I'm a 'King' and a lady second," she said.

"But that doesn't make since how can you be a King should be a Queen," he said.

"Don't know and I don't care I was destined to be King," she said as Naruto groan at this. "But don't worry I'll freeze you to keep your body preserve and for me to look at forever," she said.

"Do you have a few screws lose in your head or something," Naruto shouted.

Then she gave him a predatory look and that gave Naruto a shiver. "Now I will add you to my collection Naruto," Gilgamesh shouted. Then she launches her Enkidu Chains of Heavens at Naruto to grab him.

" _Shit,_ " Naruto thought as he dodge the chains but they still kept following him he had no choice reseal his swords and put both of his fingers into a cross sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he shouted as two more look alike of him appear beside him. "Split up," he said.

The two clones did as they were told on what to do but the chains still came after him and this pissed him off this move always worked back at his world.

" **Naruto those chains are going after you because they will seek out people with mana,"** Setsuna said.

Naruto nodded his head to his partner so these chain only going after people with Magical Circuits in their bodies and he has both. Then he jumped in the air and the chains followed suit he had no choice to use his mother's technique that she was famous for.

" _This is for you mother,_ " Naruto thought. Then golden chains popped out of his back and headed straight for the other chains.

When the two meant they slammed to each other and coiled around like snakes and to gain dominance over the other. Gilgamesh saw this and was surprise by this he just summon his own chains to counter hers and trying to gain do dominance he was a rare treasure indeed and she wants him right now not to add him to her collection for something else instead.

Then she gives out the most insane laugh ever as it sent shivers down both Naruto and Setsuna spines. "Yes Naruto you keep on entertaining me more and more and that wants me to have you," she said.

To Naruto she sounded like Kaguya of having her charka back. "You're crazy you know that," Naruto shouted.

But she gave him an insane look scaring him and Setsuna then a golden portal appear and out came a spear he never seen before. The handle was gold and the guard was gold as well with some blue marks but the blade was black and it had glowing red lines on it giving off a powerful aura and it was powering up.

" **Naruto you have to knock that spear away from her,"** Setsuna said.

Naruto wasted no time as he charged Gilgamesh in his now Juubi mode with a rasengan in his hand to knock that spear out of her hands. But when he got close enough to do the job but he was too late because she thrust the spear forward.

" **ENUMA ELISH,"** she shouted as Naruto was blasted back by a powerful blast and the next thing he knew he blacked out.

 **England**

Back the Mage's Association we find two girls in the security room that has TV screens for camera in the Association and around in England. The one girl was stand their looking at the screens as other were going through them and another was pacing back and forth.

The girl that was walking back and forth porcelain skin, blonde hair that reached her neck, red eyes, wearing a white sweater, long black stockings and boots. This girl was Arcueid Brunestud the White Princess of the True Ancestors; Zelretch surrogated granddaughter and one of Naruto's girlfriend/mate.

The second girl that is 23 years old was standing in the room with her arms cross she was short Magenta hair and eyes, has a mole just below her eye and porcelain skin. She is wearing a black two piece business suit with a red-violet necktie and wears two ovaoid earrings giving by Naruto as a gift from him when they were dating ( **The earring's looks likes Cu Chulainn earrings** ). This girl was Bazett Fraga McRemitz she is also another girlfriend to Naruto.

"Where is he today was the day myself, Bazett and Setsuna were about to give him the best foursome he ever had," Arcueid said making everyone blush at her outburst.

" _Did you have to say that out loud Arcueid,"_ Bazett thought with a blush on her face thinking of Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu but she stop and shook her head. _"I really need to stop reading those Icha Icha Paradise Books he writes,"_ Bazett thought.

You see they were worried about Naruto since he never came back home in two hours when they got back. They thought he went on a mission but he always leaves a note for them but when Bazett got a call from the Association that they just got a high power mana output in the city and Naruto was one of them. So the two rushed to the Mage's Association and went to the security room to find where the other came mana came from.

"Miss Bazett we found Naruto," the Mage officer said making Arcueid stop pacing and Bazett walking to the screen.

"Show me," she said.

The man did and showed her the footage and it showed Naruto facing off a blonde girl but Bazett notice everyone else was walking by them like they weren't even there.

" _A magical illusion a very good one at that,"_ Bazett thought but her eyes widen when five golden portals appear behind her with weapons popping out. _"What the hell,"_ she thought.

"Hey who's she and why did those weapons appear behind her," Arcueid said.

"That's the Gates of Babylon," Zelretch said as he enters the room.

Bazett eyes widen at that and turning her head to him. "You don't mean that she's **that** person," she said.

Zelretch nodded his head and spoke. "Yes she is none other than Gilgamesh the 'King' of Heroes," he said shocking everyone in the room.

"But how she shouldn't be here the Grail was destroyed in the Fourth War," Bazett shouted.

"She must have bathed in the golden light of the Grail and making her stay in this world forever," he said as he watched a small skirmish with the two but saw Naruto taking her away when she open more of her Gates.

Both Arcueid and Bazett became worry about their lover and hope he's okay. _"Be careful Naruto,"_ the two said but little do they know that they just got another harem sister in the future.

 **Chapter 2 is done and I try my best to make it longer please leave a review.**

 **I'm also adding new girls to the harem and I forgot one as well the addition is Setsuna, Saint Martha (Lancer), Jubei Yagyu from Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Girls (Saber), Francesca aka Frankenstien (Berserker), Brynhildr (Lancer), Alexandria fem. Alexander (Rider), Semiramis (Caster), Miyamoto Musashi from Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Girls (Saber) and Shiryuu Chou-un from Ikki Tousen (Saber) that's it no more.**

 **Shirou Emiya Harem: Sakura, Taiga and Francis Drake.**

 **Francis Drake will be Sakura's servant but she will be forced to serve Shinji like in the Anime and Manga but at the end Shirou will make a pact with her making her his second servant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this GoldenGundamZero2 with another Chapter of the Lost Shinobi and the Queen of Hero's. Now I'm going to explain why Naruto drop his Sage Mode in this Chapter when he his talking to Gilgamesh in the Hot Spring scene and used his Juubi Mode at the end. I will also tell you why he didn't he use any of his Jutsu's as well in this Chapter because this is Gilgamesh some of her weapons will make any Jutsu are useless and I will show you why in this Chapter when she pays a visit to his world. But he also delay himself when he saw her weapon that's why he charged in head on without thinking this is Naruto after all.**

 **Akashi1412: Thank you I'll remove the other Musashi from Samurai girls and the one from Fate Grand Order I didn't know she was already in the Fate Grand Order and thought she was a male. And thank you for Saint Martha I thought she was a Lancer but I just got done reading her and she's both a Rider or a Ruler but I'm making her a Ruler Class but she won't wear the bikini she will wear her outfit in her Rider form I think Jeanne need another Maiden to talk to.**

 **Narutoxasuna25: This will take place in the 5** **th** **Grail War she will be summon as an Archer Class with the same skill's that Shirou Emiya has her name will be the same but she calls herself Chole von Einzbern as an fake name.**

 **Now let's continue with the story.**

 **I'm married, his past and the Return**

Pain was all that Naruto can feel right now when he was blasted by Gilgamesh attack as he blacked out from it and didn't know what happen afterwards. But he notice something that he was feeling he was lying on something really soft and he notice it was a bed so he slowly open his eyes to adjust to the light then he notice that he was in a room with open windows that you can see out of and saw birds sitting on the edge, a chair to the right with a table and a mirror on it, a medium size door that appears to be a closet and another set of doors that are bigger that he thinks it's an entrance and he was in a very large bed with see through veils.

" **I see that you're up Naruto,"** Setsuna said as she notices that he was awake.

"Where am I," Naruto mumbles under his breath as he tried to get up but couldn't as he had weight on top of him.

"You're in my Palace in the Hanging Garden Naruto," said a female voice on top of him.

His eyes widen at that as he quickly removed the covers that was on top of him and saw who was on top of him. It was none other than Gilgamesh herself lying on top of him naked as the day she was born and eyes were ready to pop out and paled a little bit but he notice he was wearing only his boxers.

Gilgamesh then sat up straight and stretching her arms over her head as her triple D breast jiggle a bit as Naruto blushed and turn his head. Gilgamesh saw this and smirk he looked kind of cute when he blushes so she lower her arms down and put her hands on his chest and straddled him and continued to smile at him.

"What's the matter Naruto is this how a married couple supposed to act the husband seeing his wife naked sleeping on top of him," she said.

Naruto mind went blank for a second then it kicked in his mind on what she said. "WHAT," he shouted as Naruto looked at her and then spoke. "What do you mean we're married?" he said.

Gilgamesh just continued to smirk as she leaned forward as he felt her breast pressed up against his bare chest. She moved her head and started to nibble on his right ear and grinding her hips on his lower region to get a rise out of him making him turn red like his mother's hair making her smile even more.

"You heard what I said beloved your my husband and I'm your wife," she said as she licked his whiskered cheeked. "I just found out by Enkidu about something she told me that I wasn't destined to be 'King' I was destined to find a King while I am his _Queen_ ," she purred into his ear.

" **Well Naruto you have a yandere Queen that's after you now,"** Setsuna said.

" _Shut up Setsuna I need a little help here,_ " Naruto said.

" **Sorry Naruto but she knows about me,"** she said shocking him.

" _How,"_ he said.

" **She somehow went into your mindscape and saw me but I didn't want to fight her so I couldn't destroy your mind and she has weapons that could kill me if she wanted to,"** she said.

" _Damn it did she saw any of my memoires,_ " he said as she sighed.

" **She try but I didn't let her and she got a little upset about but I told her that she needed to talk to you first about your past at first she refuse to leave but decided to give me a deal,"** Setsuna said

" _What type of a deal_ ," Naruto said

" **Well she said that she use her powers to free me from you,"** she said shocking him

" _But how that could kill me the only way to bring you into this realm is through summoning,_ " he said.

" **I said the same thing to her but her way of doing it won't kill you and still use my power when I'm out of your body exchange that you tell her about your world and past,"** she said making him sigh.

" _Damn it_ ," he said

" **But I had no choice to tell her that I and the other two girls that we were you're mates she didn't like that but I told her that you're the last of your clan and you can have more than one wife,"** Setsuna said making Naruto groan at this. **"But she wants to be the main wife of your harem and there was nothing I can do about,"** she said.

Naruto sighed at this now he has a yandere woman that wants him and there is nothing he can do about it he just wonders what Arcueid and Bazett will think about this. But his thoughts were cut off when he felt Gilgamesh lips on his and her tongue was darting around his mouth and she felt one of her hands going down south and he was praying someone to interfere with this.

His prays were answered when the medium size door open that he believe to be a closet but it wasn't and out came a girl that looked 16 years old with long light-green hair and her eyes were light blue **(Don't know her eye colors so I'm guessing)** and she was wearing a plain loose tunic and she had a small smile on her face at the scene.

"Forgive me for bothering you Gilgamesh but your hot spring is ready," the green haired girl said as she bowed to her friend/lover.

Gilgamesh groaned in Naruto's mouth but she parted her lips from his and looked at the green haired girl. "You have to time that just right when I was in the moment to go all out with him Enkidu," Gilgamesh said.

The girl now named Enkidu bowed again "I'm sorry," she said.

But Gilgamesh waved her off and smiled at her. "Don't apologize Enkidu you didn't know and now I lost the mood for now," Gilgamesh said then she looked back Naruto with a lustful look. "You're going to join me Naruto along with that beast inside of you because I know she has a human form and you will tell me everything," she said as she got off of him.

Naruto blush as his notice a small patch of blond hair above her womanhood as she got off of him and the bed. He followed her as she walked toward the door swaying her hips as her ass jiggled a bit. But she stopped next to Enkidu and gave her a hot passionate kiss and when she was done and she whispered in Enkidu ear as the girl blushes and nodded her head and Gilgamesh walked into her own hot springs as Enkidu followed her.

"Well Setsuna should we," Naruto said.

" **We have no choice in the matter,"** Setsuna said as Naruto seal flash in the room.

When the light die down sitting on the bed was Setsuna herself she had long silky silver hair that goes to her back, sharp elf-like ears, a heart-shaped face, thin eyebrows, and piercing amber eyes. But what made her stand out was the size of her assets they were twice as big as Gilgamesh E-Cup size and they were kept in a white kimono tied close with a red sash and said white piece of clothing seemed to struggle to keep them in. Her long milky shapely legs were displayed for everyone to see thanks to the skirt being only short enough to hug her curvature of her sinfully plump ass. And the last thing that came out of her kimono from her tail bone was her ten long silky silver tails that were coming out in his eyes she was a goddess.

Setsuna then got off the bed and started to stripped of her kimono and letting it fell to the ground as her E-cup breast jiggled and she was wearing silver panties that hugged her plump butt like a second skin as she grabbed them and pulled them down as she bend forward giving her mate a show.

" **Enjoyed the show Na~Ur~to,"** Setsuna said as he was spurting as she giggled at him. Then she grabbed him with one of her tails and took off his boxers with another one. **"Now let's go we don't want the Queen of Hero's waiting,"** Setsuna said as two enter the room.

The room was large it had different design's on the walls, no windows, hot water was pouring out of six loin statues but in the spring was Gilgamesh herself along with a naked Enkidu as well. She notices us but she was annoyed a little bit of Setsuna beauty but held it back because she has to share him then so be it but she call first dips to be first and the first to bear his child.

Setsuna then toss Naruto into the spring as resurface he just glares at Setsuna as she giggled at him as she enter the spring as well and sighed happily. Naruto moved to the edge and closed his eyes but he heard the water moved and felt weight on his lap he suddenly open his eyes and saw Gilgamesh sitting on his lap with her back facing away from him and she was leaning against him. But he blushed as he felt her butt against Naruto Jr and it was between them and she was grinding her butt a little bit making him blush more as she just smirk so he won't see her smirk but the other two girls did.

"Now then Naruto how about you tell me about your world and your powers you have," Gilgamesh said.

"Do you me want tell you from the start," Naruto said as she nodded her head but he sighed. "Alright but it's long," He said.

"I don't care I have all the time I need," Gilgamesh said as Enkidu and Setsuna sat by his sides.

Naruto then started to tell her from the start as he told her everything from the start and to the ending on how he got here. Gilgamesh was listing everything he was saying but she mentally scowls as she heard the Otsutsuki name just finding out where those rats ran off to and she got piss off even more on how he was treated for something that wasn't his own fault and found out how he got here.

" _Looks like I have to pay his world a visit to get rid for any of those rats left if there are any left,_ " Gilgamesh thought. Thinking of going to world to rid of any of those Otsutsuki left and leave this Sasuke alone if he did change like Naruto said if not well the mongrel is going to die but there was another question needed to ask. "How did you become one with Gaia?" she asked.

"That was my Sage Mode but there is a problem on using it here than my world since I can use it longer in mine than here," Naruto said as she raised an eyebrow but Enkidu answer her question.

"Is it about Gaia trying to influence you," she said.

"Yes," He said as sighed remembering using his Sage Mode but felt Gaia rants. "I can only use my Sage Mode for an hour if any longer than that she'll try to influence me," he said.

Setsuna remembering him using his Sage Mode longer and Gaia was trying to influence Naruto because this world has a lot of corruption thanks to the humans destroying this planet and herself and Gaia fought in his mindscape but after their battle as Setsuna won but put Naruto into a two week coma.

Gilgamesh nodded her head understanding at that but she also notice on how easily he was defeated by her if he's this powerful so she has to answer that. "Naruto there is one thing to ask," she said.

"What is it," Naruto said.

She turns her head a little bit giving him slight glare making him sweat. "If you're this powerful how did you lost to me easily," she said but Setsuna dropped the bomb.

" **Because he's sometimes a dense idiot so he used his Juubi mode and rushed you with a rasengan in hand when he could use his truth seeking balls or any long range jutsu's but he didn't when I told him to use something,"** Setsuna said.

Naruto sweat even more from Gilgamesh glare but decided to speak. "Well I have to make sure are kids won't have any of your dense self in you," she said.

Naruto sighed but he notice red lines on her body earlier in the bed so he has to ask. "Gilgamesh what are those red lines on your body," Naruto said.

She looked at her body when he ask but answered. "They were on me and leave it at that," she said as he sighed.

"You know I need to get back and my two other girlfriends will be worried about me," Naruto said sighing knowing Arcueid she's tearing they're place apart and know that Gilgamesh will follow him no matter what. "I also know that you will follow me no matter what she I need to get to know you first," he said.

Gilgamesh thought of it first but nodded her head. "Very well I agree to the terms," she said.

As they all got out of the hot spring and dried themselves off Naruto's clothes were cleaned and fixed so he go dress as the girls were getting dress themselves. He heard a cough as he turn his head he blushed like his mother's hair as what both Gilgamesh and Enkidu were wearing.

Gilgamesh was wearing a light-blue dress in the front and black in the back it has blue hemlines as well as large blue triangles in the bottom hemlines of both the front and back as it shows she was wearing a black lace-trimmed bra and black string panties. The dress is cut in the sides in a way that exposes the string of her panties and halves of the dress are connected by fourteen blue strings on each side forming seven X's and a black hooded jacket. She was wearing long gray stockings with black garter straps connecting to the inside of her dress.

Setsuna was wearing her kimono but Enkidu the other hand was wearing a black hooded shirt that is zipped near the bottom with a white vertical lines on the back, orange eye-like marks on the hood, two points in the hood back and orange wavy marks on the sleeves. She was wearing a black and white bikini top that is showing off her D-cup breast, black bike shorts with a vertical white stripe on each side and a vertical white line along its inseam, black stockings and long black and white boots.

Gilgamesh saw him blushing and smirked as she cross her arms under her bust and pushed them out a bit. "Like what you see Naruto," she said.

Naruto sighed but walked up to them and put both his hands and Gilgamesh and Enkidu shoulders while Setsuna put her hand on his shoulder then they left in a yellow flash.

 **England**

Back inside of Naruto's apartment it was quiet both Arcueid and Bazett were sitting by the table hoping Naruto was okay but their thoughts were interrupted by a yellow flash and Naruto appear with three women the two they know was Setsuna herself since they saw her before and Gilgamesh as well but the third they didn't have a clue.

"Naruto," Arcueid said as she jumped from her chair and gave Naruto a bone crushing hug but then notice the other blond. "Hey you're that chick that attack Naruto," she said while pointing at Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh had a tick mark on her head but held back her anger. "My name is Gilgamesh not 'chick' and I'm Naruto's future wife," she said.

The two went blank as their brains were rebooting on what she said. "WHAT," the two shouted.

Naruto sighed and massage his temple " _This is going to be a long day,_ " he muttered as he saw the sparks from their eyes as they stare each other down.

 **This is chapter three and a little change I'm making Martha a Ruler since I found out that she's both a Rider or a Ruler and not a Lancer to me her Cross Staff look like a Lance so now she's a Ruler but she won't be wearing the bikini but her other outfit. And I'm switching Miyamoto Musashi from Samurai Girls to the Fate Grand Order one and I'm adding Oda Nobunaga aka Demon Archer (Archer) into Naruto's harem but her master will be Aoko Aozaki and Aoko will be in Shirou harem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support I'll try my best to make them longer. I'm going to make the Grail War bigger and for Aoko she will be in Naruto's harem. There will be two girls from Koihime Muso in this I'll make a different world of Koihime Muso where one of his son's and his two insect sisters will go to. The first will be Ryofu Hosen aka Ren (Berserker Class) her master is Rani VIII from Fate/Extra and Kan'u Uncho aka Aisha (Lancer Class) and her master is Hinata and the four will be in his harem because a friend of mine PM for this and that's is all for harem. I will add some OC's to this story for the 5th Grail War and it will be the last war.**

 **Time passes, early summons and moon princess comes**

A month has pass and now Naruto and his girlfriend's now live in a Mansion that has a lot of rooms in it thanks to Gilgamesh herself wanting a bigger place instead of living in the apartment he had. Of course a small fight broke out with Bazett, Arucied and Gilgamesh but Naruto broke it up before they destroyed the apartment.

Naruto made has own type of magic he can summon runes in mid-air and launch his elemental attacks from said runes, he can use pure energy and make them like a weapon like his truth seeking balls and he can combine them both. He surpasses his father's rasengan and combines it with his magic to make it powerful he combines the sealing runes along with his mother's clan's seals to make them powerful making these new seals stronger but can't be alter. Naruto also found out that he has the first Hokage wood release making Naruto to use it with best of his ability but has little knowledge of it.

Zelretch gave Naruto a ring call the Regalia Ring but when Naruto asked him on what it does Zelretch said it was a surprise. So Naruto wears it on his right ring finger but on his left ring finger that was giving to him by Gilgamesh herself and when Naruto asked her on what it does she said it was a ring that allowed him to use her Gates of Babylon.

Speaking of Gilgamesh she has been really needy with him the first was she wanted a date a really expensive date the two. He took her to an expensive restaurant in France and took her out on a shopping spree that almost empty his pocket dry he thanked for his books that he writes. But she had enough of waiting she wanted him so when Naruto was out on a mission and she told Setsuna, Bazett, Arucied and Enkidu that when Naruto came back they're giving him the night he'll never forgets.

When Naruto came back from his mission he notices that no one was home so he went upstairs to take a shower. But when he got to the room and he blushed really hard as he saw the girls wearing bras and panties with long stockings with grater belts. Gilgamesh wearing white, Bazett wearing purple, Arucied wearing red, Enkidu wearing green and Setsuna wearing silver and they were posing to him as they were giving him a seductive look. Naruto just got nervous and saying he had another mission but he didn't got too far as Gilgamesh used her Heaven Chains to grab him and threw him on the bed and she straddled him and she told him that he wasn't leaving. Naruto thanked Kami as they lived far away so no one could heard the girls scream of pleasures from them the next morning he woke up with Gilgamesh on top of him and the other girls by him with the look that says 'We got screwed silly' look with mate marks on their necks.

 **At the Uzumaki Mansion**

" **BOOM"**

A huge expulsion was heard in a huge opening behind the Mansion that had a barrier around it to protect it from damage but a larger barrier around the area so no one can see what was going on inside.

We see Naruto dodging weapons from Gilgamesh as she was wearing her armor if you call it armor from the start. She was wearing black short shorts with gold armor around her waist, wearing golden boots that comes up her mid-thigh and he knows she was wearing long black stockings, wearing one golden gauntlet on her right arm that comes up to her shoulder and wore nothing on her left except her diamond ring she got from Naruto. But the thing that got Naruto to blush when she wore this armor is that she was wearing a black shirt that cover half of her but the rest she was bare **(My cover image for her armor and description).**

"Come on Naruto you're faster and start using your long range attacks on me," Gilgamesh shouted as she stared at her lover with a smirk.

Naruto just grit his teeth as he just glared right back at her as she smirked at him. He just sighed and had no choice to use one of his magical skills as he stated to chant something.

"Fire that burns the air,"

"Air that blows the lighting,"

"Lighting that splits the earth,"

"Earth that absorbs the water,"

"Water that douses the fire,"

"Show my enemies,"

" **NATURE'S WRATH,"** Naruto shouted.

From there five circles appear in front of him and five elements that were spoken came out and went right toward to Gilgamesh. The said Queen smirked at this as she made a barrier to protect her as the attacks hit the barrier that didn't make a crack on it. When the attacked died she notice that Naruto wasn't even in front of her but she felt something sharp on her neck she looked down and notice it was a Kunai and knew that Naruto was behind her already.

"Looks like I win Gilgamesh," Naruto said.

Gilgamesh shivered as she felt his hot breath at the back of her neck as she turns around face to him. Naruto dropped the barrier from the area and house and fixed the area from the damage's they done today as he saw her facing him.

"Yes you have and here's your award Naruto," Gilgamesh said as she jumped him and the two fell to the ground as she kissed him on his lips.

Back at the mansion Bazett, Setsuna, Arucied and Enkidu just return from they're shopping as they notice the damage that was done by Naruto and Gilgamesh was repaired but notice they're weren't at the house.

"Hey where's Naruto and Gilgamesh, Arucied said as she looked around but the heard something.

"YES NARUTO RIGHT THERE," Gilgamesh shouted in pleasure that came from upstairs.

Bazett just gave Arcueid gave a deadpan look before saying. "Does that answer your question," Bazett said.

Arcueid just rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "Oh so they were doing it when they were done training," Arucied said.

Bazett just sighed. "They should have put a sound barrier on when they're doing it," she said. But Setsuna added her two cents.

" **Actually this is their second round because they're in the bathroom and they're scent was in the forest for their first round,"** Setsuna said making Bazett eyebrow twitched as Enkidu giggled at her.

An hour later both Naruto and Gilgamesh came downstairs with plain clothes and went to the living room where the others were at they saw Gilgamesh coming in with a limbed but an afterglow on her. Naruto sat down on his chair and Gilgamesh sat down on her own and she saw them looking at her.

"What?" she said.

"When you're having sex please put up a sound barrier so we can't hear you," Bazett said.

"Not our fault we didn't know you were home already," Gilgamesh said with a smirk and added more. "Besides you couldn't hear me afterwards because my mouth was full with one of Naruto's clones and one behind me with the real one below me," she said with a smirk making the girls blush at that but she wasn't done and looked at Naruto. "Naruto I'm going to be gone for a while," she said.

Naruto just looked at her and asked. "Where are you going," he asked.

She looked at him as she stood up and walked toward Naruto and gave him with a quick kiss on his lips then answered. "Don't worry I'll be back later on tonight," she said as she open up her portal and walk through it as it close up behind her.

Naruto looked at the other and said. "I'll be in my library if you need anything just some and get me okay." As the girls nodded their heads as he got up and went to his library.

"So what do you three want to do today," Bazett said but Arucied spoke.

"Let's play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe," with a happy tone.

Bazett just smiled at the vampire and nodded her head and looked at Enkidu. "Do you want to play as well," she said as Enkidu nodded her head.

The four started to play their game as Naruto enter his library and grabbed a book about summoning servants for the Holy Grail war. He just heard that the Grail is being rebuilt so another war will start but it is corrupted and he doesn't know how it happen but he was thinking if we wants to get involve or not.

The more he was thinking the Regalia ring he was wearing was starting to glow and it got brighter. Naruto notices this as the ring got brighter and a flash of light filled the room and blinded him but when the light died he heard female voices.

"Are you our Master," the female's voices said.

Naruto turn around and notices 24 girls were in his library and they were giving off powerful auras as well as he looked at them.

The first girl was very beautiful she wore an obvious medieval outfit: long dark blue leggings that went up to her thighs, a long dark blue skirt that was open on the side and some color clothes that cover her upper body. She had a slightly darker mini cape that just went around her neck and two chains that wrapped around her chest connected by small silver plates. She had silver plated armor that covered both of her arms and feet as well as a large piece that extended from just below her large breast to a little past her waist. Wrapped around her stomach was a thin black sash with a scabbard and as ornate rapier housed in it. Her hair was long and blonde, braided into a long ponytail that went down her back and rested against her plumb rear the very end tied together by a black bow. She also had a bit of plated armor on the front of her head on her hair and she had sky blue eyes. The last thing was she wore was a large dark blue cloak that was draped around her shoulders, a big white cross emblazoned on the side and with two white shoulder pauldrons that were tied together with a string also keeping the cape up and she was holding a flag spear to Naruto's eyes she was beautiful. The said girl bow and spoke.

"I'm Ruler I been summon to aid you master." Stated the blonde

"True name I want your true names from all of you," Naruto said.

"Of course my true name is Jeanne D'Arc," the girl stated to be the Holy Maiden.

Naruto's eyes widen at that but the girl that dress up as a nun that shows her legs and her cleavage and holding a Cross Staff bowed and spoke. "I'm Ruler as well but you can call me Saint Martha," she said.

Then the girl with golden hair that was tied into a bun with a red ribbon piercing green eyes and wearing wore a poofy red dress that had gold trim and her pants was white and completely transparent in the front, displaying Roman shin guards and the bottom of her underwear and she has the air of authority and she spoke. "I'm a Saber class but you can call me Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus," she said.

' _You got to be kiddy me,_ ' Naruto thought. But the light tan girl with white hair and red eyes that was a somewhat skimpy outfit with a white top holding a sword that has many colors spoke.

"I'm Saber as well but you can call me Altera or you know me as Attila the Hun who serves the God of War, Mars," she said as Naruto eyebrow twitched but he saw the loneliness in her eyes.

Then the purple haired girl wearing a tight purple dress that hugged her showing big breast and ass and was holding a red spear came up and spoke. "I'm a Lancer class but my name is Scathach," she said.

Then the same girl with the same blonde hair but much older and was wearing a one piece outfit that has a short skirt that is connected to it but her top area shows how big her breast are and were about to pop out on how much they were straining on them as she spoke. "I'm Lancer but my true name is Arturia Pendragon," she said.

That made another servant in red and silver plate of armor wearing a horned helmet that looks like a demon charged Lancer Arturia with her sword drawn but Naruto intercepted her and block her sword strike with his Red Fang.

"Okay what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked but the armor warrior removed her helmet and surprised both him and Arturia she looked same as the girl in the back, Nero and Arturia.

"Let me kill this bitch," she said but Naruto put two and two together knowing how this person is.

"You're Mordred Pendragon aren't you," he said.

"Yes now move," Mordred said.

"No and before ask why look at Arturia face and what do you see," Naruto said.

Mordred did and her eyes widen she saw the look on her 'fathers' (mothers) the look of shock and sadness and saw tears that were about to come out Mordred stop on what she was doing and lower her sword and backed away.

"What going on here," she said.

"This Arturia might be different from your Arturia," Naruto said. Mordred looked at him to explain and so he spoke. "There are different worlds and I think this one loved you," he said.

Mordred looked back at her as Arturia nodded her head but tears came out of Mordred eyes but Arturia moved to her and place her head between her breasts and hugged her saying "Mother is here for you". After a full minute they broke the hug and Mordred looked at her new master with a smirk on her face and spoke.

"Since you know my name already so I'm going to tell you my class and it's Avenger," she said.

Then a girl that looks 17 wearing a very skimpy dress for her age spoke. "I'm Assassin but my true name is Jackie or you know me as Jack the Ripper," she said making Naruto's eyes widen at that this was the famous killer in England.

Then a light purple haired girl with violet eyes wearing a tight black one piece outfit that shows her figure and carrying a huge cross like shield and bowed to Naruto and spoke. "I'm Shielder but my true name is Mash Kyrielight," she said.

A women wearing a blue kimono showing and has four katana swords on her waist with light-gray hair and light-blue eyes and she hand a smirk on her face and spoke. "I'm Saber but my true name is Miyamoto Musashi," she said shocking Naruto even more this was the strongest swordsman in the history of Japan.

Another girl that is a red head with golden eyes that looks like a dragon but what made Naruto blush that she was wearing a pink shirt that went down just to cover her panties with two katana swords but she had a smirk on her face but spoke. "I'm Saber but my true name Jubei Yagyu," she said while Naruto was about to face fault.

Then a girl wearing a light green kimono with light green hair with golden eyes with black slit pupil's as she smiled lovely at him and spoke. "I'm a Berserker class but my true name is Kiyohime the dragoness," she said.

The girl that was in the back came up but she looked like Arturia, Nero, and Mordred but she was wearing a blue hoody, scarf and black short shorts and she spoke. I'm Assassin true name is Mysterious Heroine X aka Arturia Pendragon," she said.

A girl with pink hair with brown fox ear popping out of her head, a fox tail popping out and gold eyes she was wearing a blue kimono that her skirt was short and showed her cleavage as well she was looking at Naruto with lust and spoke. "I'm a Caster class but my true name is Tamamo no Mae nice to meet you husband," she said.

A woman wearing a black dress that is dark as mid-night, long black hair and pointed ears as she gave Naruto a smirk and spoke, "I'm a Caster but my true name is Semiramis," she said.

A woman in a dark purple robe the hugged her figure showing breast and ass and her face wasn't covered she had long blue hair and blue eyes and small pointed ears. "I'm a Caster as well but my true name is Medea.

A woman wearing a tight black and purple body outfit showing off her shapely ass and well-developed breasts as it was short showing off her luscious legs and a chain whip, she had long purple hair and had a purple wrapping around her eyes. "I'm a Rider class but call me Medusa," she said.

A girl wearing a white dress with a mace gave Naruto a book from his library that is called the Frankenstein Monster making his eyes widen but he hugged her saying "you're not a monster" as she cried into his chest and then wrote down Berserker class as servant.

A girl with long brown hair and gray eyes wearing a yellow and orange belly dancer outfit showing a lot of skin spoke. "I'm Assassin but my true name is Mata Hari," she said.

A pink haired girl that had dragon horns on top of her head with light-blue eyes and had a dragon tail sticking out and wearing a cyber-goth dress spoke. "I'm Lancer but my true name is Elizabeth Bathory," she said.

A girl with long white hair with a teal accent to it and wearing a silver armor with a short skirt and had violet eyes walked up and spoke. "I'm Lancer but call me Brynhildr," she said.

Another red head walked up but her hair was a little spikily and had a small pony-tail and she was wearing armor that look Greek in his eyes wearing a leather bikini top showing her big breast and spoke. "I'm Rider but call me Alexandria the Great," she said with Naruto eyebrow twitching.

The next girl was that has long silver hair that reaches down her back and has teal-eyes but the thing is she was wearing a brown vest with a white collared shirt underneath and a short dark brown skirt but the thing is she had big breast and a very nice plumb ass that shows on her body and she was carrying a katana sword and she finally spoke. "I'm Saber but my true name is Shiryuu Chouun,' she said.

The girl had tan color skin she was wearing a black sports bra that shows how big her breast were, wearing black short shorts showing her legs and plumb butt and wearing a worn red jacket she had silver hair and golden eyes but to Naruto she looked familiar to him as she got a little nervous but spoke. "I'm an Archer class but my true name is Chloe von Einzbern or Kuro if you like," she said.

Naruto eyes widen at her last name but narrow them at her he knew that she lied to him so he spoke. "Bull Shit what is your _true_ name girl," he stated.

Chloe finally caved at his stare and spoke. "Okay…okay my real name is Irisvel Einzbern and don't ask how I became a servant I think the Heaven Field had something to do with it or the Holy Grail in the 4th war so here I am as an Archer with my husband Trace ability," she said.

Naruto nodded his head for the answer but he has to talk with Zelretch about the ring and having more than one servant. But the door open and came in Setsuna, Bazett, Arcuied and Enkidu since they felt a powerful shift in mana and they're eyes landing on the 24 girls in his room and stare back at him.

Naruto explain to them that the ring he was wearing was the one to summon them and only Zelretch was the only one to explain on what's going on so he decide to take them shopping just before he show them they're own rooms.

A few hours later they all came back from their shopping spree almost making Naruto's wallet empty they all sat down in a living room and a golden portal open and out came Gilgamesh making Irisvel eyes widen at her begin here and a lavender haired girl with pale eyes walked out as well and her eyes meant Naruto's eyes.

"Nar-Naruto," she said.

"Hinata," Naruto said as the said girl hugged him still in his chair as she cried her eyes out as he looked at Gilgamesh and asked. "How?" he said.

She sat down on her own chair and spoke. "It's a long story that I should tell you Naruto," she said.

 **This is it Naruto will be another father figure to Illya and don't bitch about me changing Illya aka Chloe from Fate/Kaleid Oath Under Snow movie I just change her for Irisvel instead.**

 **Now here something do you want Shirou paired with Sakura and give Taiga and Francis to Naruto or have Shirou paired with Sakura, Taiga and Francis please vote in the reviews or PM me for the vote on that and the next chapter will be Gilgamesh in Naruto's world facing off another Otsutsuki member.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone I'm back. I know that I'm pacing in this story and with some grammar problems but I'm doing my best to fix it. Now let get something's out of the Lemons will be on the fence, both Taiga and Francis will stay in Shirous harem with some PMs I got and now with Hinata I'm swapping her over with Luviagelita Edelfelt as she will be Kanu servant while Naruto and Hinata relationship will be siblings and Hinata will be put in Shirou small harem and three women that are going to be Gilgamesh maids in her Hanging Gardens of Babylon and another girl that I like. Now then that's out of the way on to the story I'll try my best with Gilgamesh fighting against the three Otsutsuki from the two movies.**

 **Queen of Hero's vs. Otsutsuki, an angel the Queen's maids and two more**

 **Earth Elemental World**

Years has pasted after Naruto disappeared thanks to Kaguya and everyone was depress for him being gone. With the new appointed 6th Hokage Kakashi for Konoha and a new appointed 4th Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi for Iwa when her grandfather gave it to her after the 4th war. All of them along with the other villages decided to send search parties to find him if Kaguya sent him somewhere else in they're world.

Sasuke was the first to be part of the search party as the leader of the group in the search for Naruto. The search was long as they search everywhere for Naruto but they couldn't find him anywhere so they came to one conclusion that Kaguya sent Naruto to another world and the only one can try to get him back was Sasuke but he didn't know Kaguya's interstellar travel to other worlds. They ask the Toads to help to reverse summon him back but they couldn't because something was blocking them from bringing him back.

The one that took his disappearance the hardest was Hinata as she stayed in her room and cried her eyes out for him being gone it took both her father and her younger sister Hanabi to help her out of it as Hinata started to train harder. She later found out that Naruto only see her as a sister figure but not as a lover and she was okay with that. But when she found out that he was still alive and in another world she was happy.

Time has pass and now Konoha hosted the Chunin Exams in their home village again where the new generation of ninja to rise in their next rank. But of course the exam took a turn for the worse as they were attack by an unknown enemy and their moon was moving and was about to collide with they're planet and what was worse that Hinata younger sister Hanabi went missing.

Here they were facing three people that were part of the Otsutsuki one was a descendant of Hamura named Toneri Otsutsuki the sole survivor of the branch clan with two others standing beside him. The one on his right has pale skin and pale-blue hair which was kept in a long ponytail as he has two horns sticking out of his head as they look like bull horns he was Momoshiki Otsutsuki.

The other man on Toneri left side has pale skin with short spiky blue-grayish hair, a full beard and a long horn above his left eye his name is Kinshiki Otsutsuki and the father of Momoshiki. These two wanted to collect Kaguya's charka and Naruto's as well since he was carrying the Juubi when they ran out charka fruit when they ran from their world thanks to a golden hair bitch and they needed more since they took what's left from they're kinsman. But Naruto was gone so they need to find him while Toneri wanted Hinata as his wife but the reason he kidnapped Hanabi and took her eyes for the Tenseigan to take the moons energy to move it toward Earth to control countless autonomous puppets and etc.

Now here were the leaders of the 5 villages as Sasuke was staring at them while Hinata was glaring at Toneri with hatred on what he did to her little sister while Hanabi got a new pair of eyes but she'll be fine but Hinata hatred for this man was tenfold as he claim her as his wife as if she would marry him. What they didn't know that was someone else was watching as the said person was sitting down in the middle chair that belong to the new 6th Hokage of Konoha while drinking the finest glass of wine she has this woman was Gilgamesh herself.

When she first appeared in this world she was fascinated in this world so much greenery in it but she wasn't her to sight-seeing she had things to do here her first stop was the Land of Whirlpools her future husband former home land. When she got there the place was in ruins but she continues her way to the Uzukage building where the leaders lead their village. As she enter the building she went to the basement and found the vault where all the treasures that belong to the Uzumaki's and it was heavily sealed so no one can break it or enter if you're an Uzumaki or was engaged to one you can enter.

She put her left hand on the seal as it glowed and the seals disappear and the vault door open for her and she walked inside and she was shocked on all the treasures that Uzumaki's had. Weapons, scrolls, gold, jewelry and etc. things she never had if this was everything then what will his parents must have in their home. She took everything that was there and she left the vault empty and was about to leave but she encounter someone at the encounter someone that was supposed to be dead but she was very much alive but was being chased by seven Rouge Shinobi.

When the woman asked who she was well Gilgamesh told her who she was and knew about Naruto and her shocking her. But Gilgamesh asked her if she wanted to leave and wanted to be safe the girl agreed and she wanted to meet Naruto again and away from here. But when Gilgamesh was about to summon her Vimana but the group that call themselves the New Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist that wanted to overthrow Mei and return the village back to the "Bloody Mist". Of course the fight didn't last long as she killed the five male members but knock out the only two female members alive so she slapped seal on their necks and summon the Vimana toss those two one and told the girl to get on she did and the Vimana took the three to her palace so she can finish her job. She paid someone a visit and took her and her last stop was Konoha to get Naruto's family thing that should've be his when he was growing up.

Now here she was sitting down on the chair as she watched everything unfold before her eyes and she has to say that she finally understand how Kaguya and part of the clan came here from her world. Kaguya and some of the clan left they're dimension and came here a millennium ago and found the god tree but she fell in love with the humans and she wanted peace so she ate the fruit from this God Tree of this world to bring peace as she began to fortifying this planet from these two if they came here. But Kaguya caved in the corruption of this world and hated humanity and wanted to force them against their will leading to her sealing.

Now these two she remember over a thousand years ago when she was born the first Demi-Goddess before God's son and got her Gates of Babylon Gaia came before her in her human form and asked her for help with the Otsutsuki Clan and she told her that they were killing her with this God Tree and ask her for help. She agreed to help Gaia she will wipe out the clan while Gaia get rid of the tree that was killing her without destroying the planet. The battle was one sided for Gilgamesh as she killed any Otsutsuki in her path while they try to use they're powers on her put failed badly on their end because they never face her Gates of Babylon and she understood that their powers they were using was charka like Naruto and Setsuna had.

When the battle was over the rest of the clan went to another dimension mostly this dimension on another planet with whatever charka fruit they could take with them to live. Now these two killed the rest of their kin and live off of red charka pills and wants Kaguya, Naruto or Setsuna case to make a new God Tree for they can keep their power and immortality. While the other wants Hinata for him to have as a wife and spare her younger sister while he wants to destroy this planet with the Moon but the said girl was giving him a look saying 'I'm going to fucking kill you'.

"Just hurry up and take this woman so we can take everyone's charka and go to where Naruto was sent by Kaguya." Kinshiki stated.

"Come on my Moon Princess we need to leave." Toneri spoke. But the said girl glared at him and she spoke.

"As if. I'll never go with you after what you did to Hanabi." Still glaring at him but he sighed.

Momoshiki just sighed and spoke. "Just knock her out so we can get this over with."

"Hoh? And how are you going to do that when you three aren't going to live the next day." A female voice said making both Kinshiki and Momoshiki eyes widen at the voice.

' _No not her_.' The two thought as the three had to dodge as ton load of weapons that came at them and hit the spot they were at.

The other Shinobi were shocked as they saw weapons that they never seen before but were on edge since they sense the power coming off of them. But two others were a different story Tenten was drooling while Mei the 5th Mizukage was piss because seven of those weapons were the seven swords that were stolen by a group that call themselves the New Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist that wanted to return the village era back to the "Bloody Mist" but fail to overthrow her now they were rouge nin.

But one thought came to their minds was where did those came from and the woman voice but they felt a powerful aura on their right. They looked and saw a woman wearing golden armor if you call it that but her noticeable feature was her breast they were about EE-cup size but one thought came to their mind.

' _Who the hell is she_?' They thought but Kinshiki broke out of they're thought.

"Why are you here _Gilgamesh_ and how the hell did you get here?" Kinshiki said.

Gilgamesh smirked but spoke. "To get rid of the rest of you Otsutsuki trash."

"You two know her?" Toneri asked.

"Yes she is the reason why our clan is almost extinct now," Kinshiki stated.

Everyone looked at the woman in shock this woman was why the Otsutsuki Clan is almost extinct but how is that possible she looks young. But the way of both Kinshiki and Momoshiki were a little afraid of her but Toneri was a little intrigued at this as he looked at her.

"Now what this about going after my future husband and harem sister," Gilgamesh said.

"What do you mean future husband and harem sister?" Momoshiki said.

"I mean Naruto Uzumaki himself and Setsuna or you know her as the Juubi," She said. Shocking everyone there that she knew Naruto.

"YOU KNOW HIM?" Kinshiki shouted

"Of course I know him I did say he's my future husband," She said as she run her hands up and down her body. "And he knows how to please me and my harem sisters," She said with a blush on her face.

The shinobi caught on what she said and blush as well but their thought were caught off when she snap her fingers and the four of them were gone in front of them.

"Where did they go?" Sakura said.

"They teleported away from here," A said.

"Yes but she also know Naruto as well," Gaara said when she said Naruto's name.

"Yes but we need to find them quick and make sure she doesn't kill Toneri," Kakashi said.

"Why?" Lee said in confusion.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered 'troublesome' getting everyone attention so he spoke. "If she kills Toneri then we're dead because he is the only one to stop the Moon from hitting Earth," He said.

Everyone nodded their heads at that but someone spoke to them.

" **That won't be necessary,"** A male voice said. They found the source of the voice and saw a spirit staring at them. **"If you're wondering who I am then I'm Hamura Otsutsuki the brother of the Sage of six paths,"** He said. Shocking them.

" **I'm here to unlock Hinata's untapped charka and her Tenseigan since she's a descendent of mine as well,"** Hamura said shocking Hinata the most but he just walk up to her and put two fingers on her forehead and smile at her. **"Don't worry it won't hurt and I'm going to take control of your body for a bit so we can stop the Moon and return it back to orbit since Toneri is a lost cause,"** He said.

A bright light flash appeared in the stadium blinding everyone that was there. But when the light Hamura was gone but they saw Hinata eyes were the same as Toneri. But she looked at the Moon and burst of charka came out of her and formed around her as her eyes glowed and made them Moon stop and having it go back to its orbit. When she was done her charka mode disperse and she fainted on the ground as both Sakura and Ino ran toward her and using their medical skill on her.

"Don't worry she'll be fine she just exhausted," Ino said.

"She'll wake up in a bit," Sakura said.

In a couple of minutes later Hinata woke up as she trying to get up but both Ino and Sakura helped her up to her feet.

"Now we need to find them," Kakashi said.

" **BOOM"**

They all heard a huge explosion so they jumped on top to the roof of the stadium and they saw a giant mushroom cloud of to the distance.

"Well we know where they are," Kiba said.

"The half of you stay here and help the wounded while myself, the other Kages along with Sasuke and Hinata will come with us," Kakashi said.

The said people nodded their heads and went toward the explosion was.

Back in a battlefield Gilgamesh was now fighting Toneri as she got rid of both Kinshiki and Momoshiki with no difficulties at all. Kinshiki was easy because she over realm him with her Gates of Babylon and he fell. Momoshiki then absorbed his body and became a monster but Gilgamesh notice he uses long range attacks on her so she notices that he had no skills in close combat. With that thought she got in close to him and took both of his arms off making him scream in pain then she took off his head and lite his body and his head on fire with a fire spell and she stare down at Toneri.

The two stare down each other while Gilgamesh smirked at him with her arm cross under her bust as she saw him with a piss off look. Why you asked? Because someone stops the Moon and returns it back to orbit and she knew it was the girl.

"Well it looks like you're Moon Princess saved this planet," Gilgamesh said.

"It won't matter I'll just take her and brainwash her and start it all over again," Toneri said.

Gilgamesh scoffed at him but she sense the others arrived and were watching them from afar. But she sense Toneri power went up and she looked at him as his body was cover in his charka mode as she felt his power going up as he summon his puppet again but a giant golem appeared with them.

Gilgamesh just sighed at the fool as he doesn't know how to use his eyes since he just got them so without wasting anytime she charged at the puppets. As she got close she summoned a giant Claymore **(From Claymore)** in her right hand and sliced six of them. Then she summoned another Claymore that had a Skull on it **(Rebellion)** that she got from the Uzumaki in her left hand and slice another four. She kept doing this and fired her weapons at the ones a far range. She kept doing this until the golem was the last one to face so she summoned her spear that she used on Naruto.

But the golem lunged at her so she couldn't use her weapon. As he got close and raised its arm and slam down right on top of her as dust surrounded the area. When the dust cleared she wasn't their but the golem looked up and saw her floating in the air with her weapon raised up in the air and when the power was done collecting in it she pointed at the golem.

" **ENUMA ELISH,"** Gilgamesh shouted. As a red beam was launched at the golem as it was consume by it.

A huge explosion appeared as dust flew around the area. But when the dust settle down there was a giant carter where the golem was and Gilgamesh landed back down to the ground with a smirk on her face she also knew that she sense the others were watching.

Off in the distance the others came to the battlefield and they just watched the fight unfold as they were a little skilled of Gilgamesh powers as she was destroying the puppets left and right but their thoughts were cut off as they looked as they saw Toneri in his Charka mode and launch a powerful attack at Gilgamesh as she was engulf in it and there was giant explosion where she was standing. When the dust cleared she wasn't there and Toneri had a smirk but his smirk faded and had a look of horror on his face when he heard a female voice behind him.

"You think that blast was enough to kill me! You're a bigger fool than I thought," Gilgamesh said. As he turn around and saw her.

"How?" Toneri said.

Gilgamesh raised her eyebrow and answered his question. "Simple really I just teleported behind you that's what," she said.

She charged him and got in close for hand to hand combat thanks to Naruto training her to fight with her hands instead of using her Gates of Babylon too much. She was scoring hits on him and blocking his and countering his attacks. Toneri was getting piss at this he was an expert in hand to hand and her this women was beating him but one punch to his face sent him flying and Gilgamesh was walking toward him.

"Any last words mongrel, Gilgamesh said.

Toneri looked at her but he lunged at her but a silver slash appear and cut his right arm off and he screamed in pain as he was holding his now missing arm as she was holding an black katana sword in her right hand.

"You're an idiot you know that," she said as she looked at him. "You're nothing but a spoiled brat and wanted to kill the humans for using the gift that was given to them but they were at peace for five years and you wanted to destroy that peace that Naruto fought for mongrel," she said as she raise her sword in the air and spoke one last time. "Goodbye dog enjoy the afterlife and tell your family that you failed to do your job to protect the humans." As she swung down and took his head off and burn both his body and head with a fire spell.

She begin to walk away but her path was block by the shinobi that was at Konoha and she knew they were at edge when facing her because they just watched her battle so she couldn't blame them.

"Speak," she said as the man with silver hair approached.

"Um! We thank you for taking care of those three for us," Kakashi said as she waved her hand. "But we want to know that are you really Naruto's wife," He said but the smirk on her face was all he knew about but Mei spoke as well.

"I have a question where did you get those swords from," Mei said with a sweet smile on her face.

"I killed the wielders except for two and took the swords of my own," Gilgamesh said pissing Mei off

"Well if you kindly return them back to us that could be appreciated," Mei said

Gilgamesh let out a snort before speaking. "And look what happen they were stolen from your vault and was to use to overthrow you." Making Mei look away but Gilgamesh continue. "I think the swords are safe with me," she finish.

Mei was getting piss but Hinata decided to speak.

"You said you were Naruto's wife?" Hinata said as Gilgamesh nodded her head. "So do you know where he is," she said.

"He's in another world that Kaguya sent him," Gilgamesh said with a raise eyebrow. "Why?" she said.

"I would like to see him and talk to him," Hinata said.

Gilgamesh thought it over but nodded her head and spoke. "Very well then," she said as she summon her Vimana and hop on then looked at her. "You coming or what?" she stated.

Hinata looked at the others and spoke "I'll be gone for a while tell my sister that would you please do that for me." As she jumped on the craft.

The craft just disappear from site leaving everyone their staring where the ship was and thinking on what transpire here.

 **England Present Time**

Naruto just sat there as he listen to Gilgamesh story a least he had a smile on his face that there was peace in his world but one thought did came to his mind though.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto said as he looked at Gilgamesh and spoke some more. "You had a ship that can travel to different worlds and you never told me."

"Oh! You never asked," She said as she laugh as Naruto face faulted on the floor and the others all join in laughing at Naruto.

When they were done laughing Gilgamesh snapped her fingers and a portal open up and out came four people two he never seen before but two he knows one was shock at the first one and then anger at the second one. But the first three women were wearing maid outfits that had short skirts with long white stockings with grater belts that are connected in the skirt.

The first girl had long grey hair and black eyes she was wearing a maid outfit this girl was Hebiichigo a now former member of the New Seven Ninja Swordsman.

The second girl had short and straight comb-back blond hair, blue-color eyes and she had sharp teeth and she was wearing an maid outfit as well she was Buntan Kurosuki a former member of the New Seven Ninja Swordsman.

The third one he was actually pissed at and would never see her again. She had pale skin, long sweeping white hair, white-clear eyes, but the two things he notice was the slit on her forehead where her third eye is and two horns sticking out of her head she was now other than Kaguya Otsutsuki herself but Naruto blew up.

"WHAT THE HE IS SHE DOING HERE?" he stated.

Gilgamesh smirk and spoke. "I paid her a visit and found out that she was somehow purified and regretted everything she did in her past life." Making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her but she continues. "So I took her out of the seal and made her the head maid along with the two members of the now former Seven Ninja Swordsmen that didn't like the peace and try to overthrow the 5th Mizukage but failed." AS Naruto looked at the two but she decided to finish. "They were chasing that blue head girl when I was in Whirlpool when I meant her and they faced me and I killed the five male member kept them alive slapped a loyalty seal on them and made them maids and told them if you need anything and I mean ' _anything_ ' they do it."

This made Naruto blush at that with Kaguya that also had a small tint of pink in her cheeks while the other two mentally scowl at this since this is their now future. But Naruto turn his head to the last girl that was in her now 40's and still had a good body. She had short blue hair, ember-eyes with lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing, and she had large light blue paper flower in her hair. She was wearing a blue kimono that hugged her figure that shows her plumb ass and EE-Cup breast she was none other than Konan the former member of the Akatsuki and thought she died at Obito hands.

"Konan you're alive!" Naruto said as he got up and hugged her as she return it and they broke the hug. "I thought Obito killed you?"

"I thought so to but I still hung on to my will and someone found me and did their best to heal me so I stay hidden from the rest of the world," Konan said as she smiled at Naruto and spoke one last time. "And Nagato would be proud of you for achieving peace to the world."

Naruto decided to talk to Hinata and Konan on how were their lives were how everyone was doing and etc. to catch up lost time.

 **Mage's Association**

In the female locker room in the open female showers we have two girls that were taking a shower after they got done with they're training.

The first girl had long blond hair that reaches her back, light-brown eyes, she had E-Cup breast and a very nice plumb butt this girl was none other than Luviagelita Edelfelt or Luvia for short and a girl that had a secret crush on Naruto,

The second girl beside her had long red hair that reaches her plumb butt, blue eyes and her breast were E-Cup as well this girl was none other than Aoko Aozaki another girl that has a secret crush on Naruto as well.

"So are we going to tell him?" Aoko stated.

"Tomorrow Aoko," Luvia stated as she smile and she said more. "I don't mind sharing,"

The two continue to take their shower and go home for their day to confess to Naruto about how they feel.

 **Sorry this took long as for Hinata like I said at the start she is going to be replaced with Luviagelita and Hinata will go with Shirou. So Lancer aka Kanu will be Luvia servant so Hinata servant will be Karna (Lancer). I watched the two movie's Toneri overused his eyes to much but he had no training in them and the other two overused their charka too much and they have to use Red Charka Pill's to get their charka back. The two other girls are from the new Buroto anime and those two along with Konan and Kaguya will be in Narutos harem since some ask me to do it and that's it for Naruto's harem.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm here another chapter of this story since I just got done with a Naruto and Gundam Wing story call ZAFT of After Colony. Now then the harem will stay the same with Hinata being with Shirou. I don't own both anime/manga since they belong to the creators.**

 **This story is rated M for mature so violence, blood, gore and some other things will be in this story.**

 **Fuyuki City**

It's been five months that has been pass with Naruto and his now _wives_ that's right wives since he not only he married Gilgamesh but he married his girlfriends along with his servants, Konan, the maids and with two new girls that are Luviagelita Edelfelt or Luvia for short and Aoko Aozaki along with their servants. Luvia servant was a Lancer and her true name is Kanu and Aoko servant was a Demon Archer and her true name was Oda Nobunaga.

Naruto now could visit his other world thanks to Gilgamesh but Naruto got an ass kicking by both Sakura and Tsunade but mostly from Tsunade since Gilgamesh was using a spell to trick Tsunade saying that she had a crush on Naruto but he never return it to her this got Naruto an ass kicking from her. So for long three months and planning for the wedding and when the day came he got married in the Land of Spring and the honeymoon was something with silencing seals and mate marks.

Now here they are in Fuyuki City where the 4th holy grail war took place 10 years ago. Bazett went ahead as she summons her on servant that was a Lancer and he was Scathach student. There were more masters and servants than the last war but they don't know that the grail was corrupted and Naruto and his lovers were the only ones that knew about it.

In a large mansion that was off to the distance of Fuyuki City the sun light was shining through the cracks of the blinds and shining on Naruto's eyes. Naruto groan as he woke up muttering 'Damn sun' as he was fully awake and tries to get up but has weight on top of him. He moves the covers and saw a naked Gilgamesh on top of him and every girl was also in his bed naked as the day they were bed but with another two girls in his bed.

The first was a 16 year old girl with tan skin, wavy purple hair and eyes; she was wearing glasses and has a bindi on her forehead showing she was from Indian.

The second girl had tan skin as well; she has red hair and eyes and has tattoos on her body this girl was Ryofu Hosen she was Berserker class servant of Rani.

Naruto made a Shadow Clone and swap it over to take his place as the real one took a quick shower after her was done and got dress he went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for themselves. While Naruto was making breakfast he blush really hard as his clone left as he found out that Gilgamesh did a quickie with him before popping out of existence.

Naruto was still busy preparing breakfast but he felt a pair breast pressed up his back. Naruto turn his head and saw Arcueid behind him as she was looking at him with nothing but love.

"Morning _Na~ru~to_ ," Arcueid purred.

"Morning Arcueid how was your night," Naruto said.

"It was great. But I'm really hungry," Arcueid said, as she sat down.

Naruto just chuckled at her antics she really does like his cooking and the others came in with Rani, Luvia and Aoko came in with school uniforms. But there is one thing Naruto knows is that Rani doesn't wear any underwear since she considers wearing them are forbidden making him sigh at this.

"So what's the agenda today Naruto," Mordred said, as she took a fork full of pancakes in her mouth and moan in delight on how good it was.

Naruto summon a bunch of folders from a scroll and place them on the table making everyone look at them.

"The agenda today is to spy on these people. While Rani, Luvia and Aoko go to Homurahara High School to watch the masters in the school while we watch the ones that are in the city," Naruto said.

"Hmm… Looks like Rin Tohsaka is a master and her servant is an Archer!" Luvia said.

"Yes she is," Naruto said, and then he looks at his Archer Chloe aka Irisviel and spoke. "You daughter is a master and she summoned a very powerful servant a Berserker class and his true name is Heracles. But that's not all she has a deep hatred for her father and her adopted bother Shirou Emiya that you former husband took in."

"What?! But how she loved Kiritsugu what made her hate him and her adopted bother," Irisviel shouted, figuring out on why Illyasviel changed but Naruto answered her.

"I did some digging up and found out that a Einzbern Master with a unknown name summon the first Avenger class servant in the 3rd Grail War." Everyone looked at him in shock sans for Gilgamesh since she knew who this servant was but Naruto continue. "The true name of the servant is Angra Mainyu, and he was the reason why the Holy Grail got corrupted and the reason why Kiritsugu order Saber to destroy the Grail. But after that Angra disguise himself as you Irisviel as a soul and made her hate both your husband and brother."

Irisviel started to cry as her baby girl now hates her own birth father and now brother but Gilgamesh decided to speak.

"I should've killed that fool when I had the chance in the last war."

"You knew about him!" Naruto ask.

"Yes I did. He tried to corrupt me but fail so my guess that he's still in the Grail or walking around with a new master or not with one," she said.

Naruto sighed at this but he just have to deal with it later but spoke. "You all know what to do today and tonight I'm going to meet with Bazett and her servant."

They all nodded their heads as Rani, Luvia and Aoko left and went to school while Naruto's servants sans Konan, Hinata and the maids went to spy on the other masters from a far and Naruto stayed at home.

 **Homurahara High School**

In the class room there was a long black haired girl that had her hair tied into two pony tails and has aqua eyes. She has D-Cup breast and plumb butt she was wearing a Homurahara uniform as she was tick off for not summoning a Saber servant class instead she got an Archer class. But her thoughts were broken when the teacher walked and spoke.

"Alright class take your seats. As of today we have three new transfer students today." The students were muttering about the new students as the teacher continues. "You three can come on in now."

The three new students walked in and this surprised Rin the most because she knew these three before slamming her head on her desk. ' _Of all the people that came it has to be them'_ Rin thought.

The school has pass and the three new girls were the talk all over the school. When the day pass the three left school to hang out until it on dark out so they decided to go back to the mansion where they all live as Naruto and the others were in the living room.

"So how was your day at school," Naruto spoke.

"It was good. I love the look on Rin face though," Luvia said, with a smirk on her face.

Naruto only chuckled at that but they all felt a huge surge of mana that was in the middle of the city. He notice that Hinata wasn't here but her charka signature was where the huge surge of mana was coming from so they all left the house.

 **An hour back**

Hinata was on her way back to the mansion but she notice something was off on the way back she felt a killer intent off to her right so she activated her Byakugan and she saw four people off to the distance.

The first was a man dress up like a persist; the second was a man with many tattoos on his body. But her eyes widen when she recognize the other two one was a man holding on to a woman; the man was wearing a one piece blue outfit that had a red spear and the woman he was holding was none other than Bazett herself and her right arm was gone. Without any delay she rushed to the area quickly to help out but it was already too late.

Kirei Kotomine was many things; likes to see others in misery, the tainted grail and etc; but to his surprise more masters appeared here in the city with their own servants. So he yet again making a contract with another servant from his now dying master he was holding. It was a Lancer Class Servant and his true name was none other than Cu Chulainn himself. He did had another contract with Gilgamesh but she ended that contract a few months ago making him frown as he couldn't contact her.

Angra Mainyu was standing next to him as he watched Lancer holding his now dying master but he notice that someone landed next to them making him frown as he sensed her powers and it was quite high as well.

"Bazett; What happen to her Chulainn?" Hinata asked.

"You can ask that bastard over there," Chulainn said, as he glared at the man

"Hoh? You know this woman Lancer! Then I order you to kill her now since I can't have any witness," Kotomine said, as the command seals glower on his arms.

Chulainn heard the order but he refuse it but that's when Kotomine use a command seal to make him to do it. Chulainn had no choice to follow the order as he got into his stance with his spear and giving Hinata a 'I'm sorry' look on his face and with that he charged her.

Hinata dodge the spear and she dodge another strike. _'Damn-it I need to flare my charka to alert Naruto and the others. But I don't know on the other person will join in,'_ Hinata thought, as she dodge another strike.

"I'm surprise that this woman can go toe to toe with a servant!" Kotomine said.

' _Who is this woman? And how it is that she can fight a servant in a stand still!'_ Angra thought.

' _Damn-it I can't keep this up. I still getting use to my new powers that I've got,'_ Hinata thought, but she let a small scream of pain as the spear sliced her leg making her go down on one knee.

Chulainn just sigh and spoke. "I'm sorry Hinata, But orders are orders." As he was getting ready to strike Hinata's heart.

' _So this is how I'm going to die,'_ Hinata thought.

" _What is your desire,"_ A voice said, making Hinata looked around as time slowed time. _"I said what is your desire,"_ the voice said, one word came to her mind "Live". " _I see...very well you are worthy of my Master, your enemies will be my enemies, your allies are my allies. Our contract is complete my new Master."_

Then a seal appeared on the ground in front of her then and a huge pillar of light shot up and a huge surge of mana came out.

 **Present**

The light died done and now standing in front of Hinata. A handsome man with unkempt hair that was whit as snow, eyes blue as ice, skin pale as a ghost and a lean muscular body. He was wearing a full black body suit with the chest area open with a red gem stone and golden growths implanted in his flesh; he has golden armor in some areas, he has golden earring that look like the sun. He was holding a golden spear with an eye like symbol at the head at the tip with separate pikes in the shape of waving flames but then he spoke.

"I am Lancer; but my true name is Karna and you are my Master." Then he turn around and face the other Lancer and pointed his spear at him. "I advise you to leave at once if I were you."

"Kotomine!" Angra finally spoke. "We need to leave now. Since there is more then one person coming here."

"Fine then. Come along Lancer we're leaving," Kotomine said, as he left with Chulainn leaving and Angra disappearing in the shadows.

When they were gone Karna turn around to Hinata to see if she was okay but Hinata was already healing her leg.

"Are you alright Master?" Karna spoke.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Hinata said.

Karna nodded his head but he got into a battle stance as a blonde male with a lot of females that was right behind him.

"Naruto," Hinata said, this made Karna relax a bit but saw the blonde saw the girl on the ground with his eyes widen.

"BAZETT," Naruto shouted, as he ran toward her and held her in his arms and he looked at Hinata. "What happen here Hinata?"

Hinata decided to tell Naruto on what happen and when she was done she saw Naruto releasing a lot of K.I. but Setsuna grabbed his shoulder.

" **We can still save her and give her a new arm. But we need to hurry though** ," Setsuna said.

Naruto nodded his head as he picked up Bazett and they all rush back to the mansion with Hinata and now her servant in tow. As they got back Naruto rush Bazett to her room but Naruto could hear her muttering "Lancer" a lot. Naruto along with Setsuna and Kaguya's help they made her a new arm with their charka.

When it was done Naruto left Bazett side at all. The others were worried about him but they know that they couldn't do anything about it. Bazett finally woke up and saw Naruto by her bedside sleeping but she notice she has a new arm. But she remember that bastard Kotomine back stabbing her and take her servant and that piss her off a lot.

With all that hate in her a summoning circle appeared in the room and four female figures appeared to her shock the three of the four were look a likes from Lancer Arturia, Jeanne D'Ark, and Mysterious Heroine X. But the woman wearing a knight armor that was all black but she was wearing a black mask but she decided to show her face shocking Bazett as the girl looked like Arturia but Mordred age. They call themselves Avengers and they're here to serve her.

Naruto woke up and saw the four girls that had pale skin, golden eyes and wearing all black they all looked like his servants. When he asked they said they're her new servants to Bazett and they will serve her and anyone that she cares about.

It took another three days for Bazett to recover and got her new arm working again but she also smiled remembering Naruto staying beside her when she was recovering. After she recovered she dragged him into his room with her four new servants and the six didn't left for a whole day as she and her servants were getting screwed silly by him and his clones.

Two more days has pass and tonight Naruto was on top of a building with Scathach, Altera, Gilgamesh and Irisviel were watching a fight between two servants in the school yard. The fight was between Chulainn and Rin's servant that was her Archer; He was wearing black pants, a black tight shirt and was wearing a Red Trench coat just like his Archer. Rin was wearing a red turtleneck shirt, a short skirt, long black socks and brown flats.

The fight was intense but Naruto notice that their fight has stop when Chulainn went after a boy with Auburn hair and golden-brown eyes as he was Shirou Emyia. Naruto witness Lancer killing the boy thanks to the rules but Rin brought the boy back to life with one of the gems she carries. When the boy woke up and he left to go home.

"Wow that Rin forgot the rules the war!" Altera said.

"She did indeed. Now my student will have to go back to kill the boy," Scathach said, as she sighed.

The five left and followed the boy home and they watched from a distance as Chulainn attack Shirou again but the boy put up a fight with his Trace ability. They watch as the boy ran into the shed a few minutes there was a light in the shed as they all felt mana coming from it. Then all of the sudden the door from the shed burst open and a woman wearing a blue dress, silver armor, boots and gauntlets as she look a lot like a younger version of Nero and Mordred.

"Yes, I knew she will come back," Gilgamesh said.

Naruto looked at her and put two and two together. _'So this is this world King Arthur and Kiritsugi last servant in the last war,'_ Naruto thought.

Gilgamesh was rubbing her legs together as she was thinking all the things she's going to do to her with Naruto. The King of Knights has return back to the new Holy Grail War as she raised her invisible sword and pointed it at Lancer. The last servant was summon and the Grail War will get very interesting right now.

 **I know this story is short but I was busy with my other story called ZAFT of After Colony a Naruto and Gundam Wing story rated M. I was taking care of my sick mother as well so writing was a lot slower. So until next time I try to make this longer and go on my other story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I'm back and I will do Shirou's point of view in the war when her summon Saber.**

 **Still doing ZAFT of After Colony story and I'm thinking a Naruto and Kuroinu crossover story with a few crossovers mixed into it. Naruto and Gundam Seed crossover, Gundam Seed and Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing and Gundam UC Crossover, Naruto and Gundam 00, Gundam Wing and Gundam 00, Gundam Seed and Gundam 00, Naruto and High School DXD, High School DXD with Fate Series and Hellsing mix, Star Wars and Naruto along with a few others I know . Also I don't own Naruto and Fate Series or other Crossovers.**

Shirou Emiya wasn't having a good day today at all. First he stayed at school late then he fell asleep in the room. As he woke up he was about to leave but heard fighting outside in the school yard as went to investigate and saw two people fighting a man wearing a blue outfight and a man wearing a red trench coat fighting each other. But he was spotted and he ran but he didn't get to far as the man with the red spear stabbed him in the heart then he left as Shirou lying in the pool of his own blood but he thought he saw Rin Tohsaka above him but he blacked out.

Then he woke up still in the school hallway and he went home but he got attack by the same man with the red spear and attacked him again but Shirou fought back but he was getting his ass kick until he ran toward the shed and closed the door but all of a sudden a seal appear before him and a beautiful woman appeared from it.

She has blonde hair, Green eyes, wearing a blue dress, a Silver armor chest plate, boots and gauntlets as she was staring at him but she spoke. "Are you my Master?!"

"Huh?" Shirou can only say.

"I will ask you again are you my Master?!" she said, as three marks appear on Shirou's hand. "I see you are my Master and the contract is complete." Then she senses the servant approaching. "I will deal with him Master you stay here.

She then dashed out of the shed and attack the man as Shirou rushed out and watch the fight from the distance.

"I have to say you're good for a Saber class. But not good like the other Saber I had faced she will mop the floor with you." Lancer said.

Saber raised her eyebrow at that and spoke. "What do you mean other Saber Class? I'm the only one?"

Lancer chuckled at this and answered. "I meant a master that has more than one servant I don't know how but he does."

This gave her a shock a master that has more than one servant that's unheard of there has to be something off here and she has to find out. She charged him as she slashed her Caliburn at Lancer as he blocked the strike as he counter with his spear but she block the stab toward her. He jumped back and got in his stance and getting ready for his Noble Phantasm.

"Sorry but I have to end this," Lancer said, as his spear glowed red. **"Gae Bolg."**

He thrust his spear at her but she deflected it but the spear still got her in the shoulder but she kicked him away but he decided to leave because his _Master_ was calling him back so he left. Saber herself watched Lancer left as she hear her Master coming toward her as he was right beside her.

"Are you alright?" Shirou asked, as he looked at Saber wound.

"Master I need you to heal me," Saber said.

"Um…How can I do that?" Shirou asked, but he saw the wound on her was healing. "Besides your wound on you is already healing."

She frowns at him as her wound was healing but she sense somebody was coming. "Never mind then I still can fight."

She jumped away as Shirou watched her left but heard an explosion out in the street so he ran out to the street and saw Saber attacking the same man that was wearing the red trench coat but the man disappeared as Shirou saw Rin stand there in the distance.

"Well hello there Shirou," she said.

"Rin what are you doing here?" Shirou asked.

Rin smirked at him but Saber was on guard to protect her Master from her but Shirou saw this and spoke. "You can stand down Saber."

She looked at him at shock but yelled at him. "Master she's a threat to you she need to be taken care of right now."

"It's she can be trusted just lower weapon."

She glared at her Master but her Rin's voice. "Are you going to lower your weapon and listen to your Master?"

Saber frowned but did as she was told as she lower her weapon as Rin smiled as she followed them back into the house. Meanwhile Naruto and the others were watching from a far but they also frown at Shirou as he let an enemy onto his house.

"Wow he let an enemy in his own home. He needs a wake-up," A female voice said.

Naruto turn his head and saw two new women standing their but they're clothing they wore show a lot of skin. The first girl had tan skin, long purple hair, purple eyes, she wore a white bikini top and bottom with a cloth in the front and holding a staff she had E-Cup breast and plumb butt; this girl is another new servant of his and she was a Caster and her true name is Nitocris. The second girl was also tan skin in color, she had light-blue eyes, long black hair, her outfit show a lot of skin she had F-Cup breast and a very plumb butt and she too was a holding a staff; This woman was Scheherazade and she was a Caster as well.

They appeared before Naruto last night and they jumped him in bed as he marked the two but he wanted to beat the crap out of that old vampire for this ring he gave him.

"Indeed he does. The world he lives in is not Black or White it's all Gray," Naruto said.

They all nodded their heads at his answered as they watched them from afar as they were talking and there was one thing though is that Rin didn't know the Emiya name and it made him frown how the hell does she doesn't know who is Kiritsugu Emiya is everyone knows him and I mean EVERYONE in the world that knows the famous Magus Killer and yet she doesn't know the Emiya name.

"Wow that girl doesn't know my former husband name! That's something new," Irisviel said, as her husband was very well known in the world.

"The foolish girl will get killed if she doesn't read on the very people in the world," Arturia (L) spoke, as she and Mordred came to meet them as Mordred saw her _father_ there but Arturia (L) place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let your anger blind you daughter."

"I'll try my best," Mordred spoke.

"It looks like they're about to leave," Altera said.

"Indeed you're right Altera. Your orders Master," Scathach said.

"We follow them and find out where Kotomine is," Naruto said.

"So we're going to find that foolish mongrel aren't we," Gilgamesh said.

"Yes we are but we are not going to attack him yet until the time is right," Naruto said.

"Fine then," Gilgamesh said.

They all follow them as they reached to a church and Naruto now know where Kotomine is. A simple thing he did pretending to be a 'Father' of a church in this war. They were done with their meeting they left the church and went to a graveyard but to Naruto he sense someone was waiting for them.

The girl was at least 19 to 20 years old she has white hair, red eyes, light pale-skin; she was wearing a purple dress, a long white skirt and purple boots. She has DDD-Cup breast and plumb butt. Standing next to her was a large tall man holding a huge sword but Irisviel gasped in shock.

"I-it's my daughter Illyasviel! But how is she older though?!" Irisviel said.

Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eye at this his Intel along with Irisviel neology that her daughter still be in her child form right now only one conclusion came to his mind. The Einzbern family did something to her body to increase her age and her power it's no wonder her servant is a lot more powerful than he supposed to be and he notice something else was off he sensed another Servant was in the area making him frown if this was another Servant as her that she summon or from another Master that was sent.

"Something not right here I sense another Servant in the area," Naruto said, this made the other look at Naruto when he said that. "But that's not all these two servants are more powerful than they are."

"So there's another Servant here," Mordred answered

"Yes."

They watched as Illya Servant charged at Arturia (S) at as said Servant had a hard time holding against the Berserker class. The battle was one sided for Saber as she doing everything she can to fight Illya Servant as Naruto was making sure the other Servant wouldn't interfere with the fight but Naruto glance at Irisviel and nodded his head toward her as she nodded back to him and jumped off the building to stop her daughter.

Illya was watching the fight with a smile on her face as she had her Berserker attack her _little brother_ servant as she had her Sakura Saber on standby if she order her to attack. But her thoughts were cut off when she heard a familiar voice.

"Illya sweetly that's enough."

Illya's eyes widen at the voice as she knows that voice. She as turn her head and saw a woman with tan skin, long silver hair, golden eyes, wearing a red trench coat, black short shorts, a black training sports bra and black boots walking toward them. The others looked as well as Rin was in shock as this woman looked like her Servant but female but the woman stop at Illya and pulled her into a hug.

"My little Illya you've grown into a beautiful woman," she said.

"Who are you?!" Illya said as she looked at the woman.

"It's me your mother! Irisviel," she said.

Both Illya and Arturia (S) eyes widen at that but Illya spoke. "M-Mom is that you?"

Irisviel nodded her head and spoke. "Yes it's me. But I need you to stop this right now the Irisviel that spoke to you wasn't me but someone else that was disguise as me to make you to hate your own father."

"What?" Illya said, as she was shocked as the woman that was her mother told her that her own father was the cause of her mother's death but something spoke in her head as she glared at the woman. "You're lying! You said it was father's fault that you're dead and I won't hear any of it. Go get her Sakura Saber go get her while you Berserker continue you're attack."

While Berserker continue his attack while a woman with light pink hair and golden eyes wearing a white kimono with the skirt is to short, wearing long black stocking that pass her knees, sandals, long black gloves and was carrying a katana sword. This was Illya second servant that she summons this morning as she was a Sakura Saber or a Saber class but her true name is Souji Okita as the said servant was staring down at Irisviel.

"So you're my daughter second Servant?!" Irisviel asked.

She nodded her head and answered. "Yes I am. I was summoned this morning by her."

"I see," Irisviel said, as the new information today as she summoned her Kanshou and Bakuya as she charged at Souji as Souji did the same.

Naruto on the other hand was watching the fight from afar with a frown on his face as he heard Illya second servant that she summoned today so making this her new second servant. As they watched the fight but Naruto sighed as he had enough of this and looked at Gilgamesh and nodded his head toward her as she did the same and summons her Heaven Chains to stop the two Servants.

When the battle wasn't going well for Irisviel and Arturia (S) but golden chains appeared and wrapped both Berserker and Sakura Saber as they couldn't move. Irisviel was glad; others were confused as the other was shock then anger.

"Don't even try to escape mongrel! Those chains can hold down Gods and Goddess and hold them in their place like dogs they are," a female voice said.

Everyone turn their heads and saw eight people walking toward them one male and seven women of course Rin was blushing at the male but her blush was gone as her eyes were widen when she saw two look a likes of Shirou Saber an older version of herself and a twin it was the same for both Saber and Shirou.

"I think you should stop this at once Illya before I'll get rid of your Berserker," Naruto said.

Illya glared at Naruto with hate and spoke. "A Master that can kill a Servant that's impossible."

"My self and Gilgamesh here reshaped an area of the North Pole when we first meant. Do you want to try me and find out Illya?"

Naruto decided to let out his mana and showing how powerful he is as Illya and the others backed away a little and were scared as well on how powerful he is in terms of magic he was holding in his body.

"Now then Gilgamesh will release you're Servants and you won't attack us as we want to talk but we will have to do that tomorrow in the afternoon if you want answers," Naruto said.

Illya was thinking but had no choice but nodded her head and answered him. "Find then I'll back off and take your invitation so I can get answers."

Naruto nodded his head and looked at Gilgamesh as she let Illya servants go as Naruto toss three scrolls with directions to the mansion and they were about to leave but Gilgamesh was staring at Arturia Saber with lust in her eyes and a lustful smile.

"It's nice to see again 'King Arthur'," Gilgamesh said.

"WHAT?" Rin shouted, with that new information on whose Shirou's servant true name was as said servant narrow her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm still going to make you mine no matter what. Until we meet again tomorrow afternoon my lovely treasure," Gilgamesh said, as she left with Naruto and the other servants as they were gone in a yellow flash.

The others were still standing there thinking on what to do but Shirou broke the silence. "I think we should take his offer and meet him if we want answers."

"I agree with you as well I want answers on what's going on," Illya said, as she look at her two servants. "Come Berserker, Sakura Saber lets go." As Berserker disappear and Sakura Saber followed Illya.

"I agree I want answers on how he got more than one servants at his side," Rin said as she left.

Shirou and Saber had no choice and left as well to call in the night for today. Naruto and the others made it back to the mansion as Naruto took a shower and wore sweat pants and laid in his bed as his eyes were closed but then he felt weight on top of him as he open his eyes and saw Gilgamesh on top of him naked as the day she was born but she wasn't alone all his lovers sans from Hinata were all there.

"Well now this is a nice scene to see but what this all about?" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto you're kind of stress out today so we're all here to help you to get rid of it," Gilgamesh said, as the other girls nodded their heads at that.

"Well now I couldn't say no to that," Naruto said, as he put his finger into a cross. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As the room was filled with clones as the girls squealed in joy at this and thank for the silencing barrier so Hinata couldn't hear them.

The next morning Naruto woke up he found Gilgamesh on top of him and everyone else on the bed but from the maids since they have to do their jobs today. Naruto got up and took a shower and saw the three maids making breakfast but they had a slight limp in their walking and an after-glow on them. He sat down by the table and starting to eat breakfast as the girls came in and started to eat breakfast as well and waited till this afternoon for their visitors to come over.

When the after came his guest came with Arturia (S) by Shirou side and Soujiby Illya side as they look at the mansion that was in front of them. Shirou decided to knock on the door and the door open and it was Buntan Kurosuki was the one to answer the door.

"Oh! You must be the visitor's that Master Naruto told us about. Please come on right in and follow me to the living room Master Naruto is waiting for you," she said.

They enter the mansion and were escorted to the living room and they were amazed by the design of the place and beauty of it. They reached the living room and saw Naruto there along with another male but the rest were all female as the women were giving off powerful mana that was coming from they're bodies.

"Please take a seat," Naruto spoke, as the three did as their servants were behind them watching if the other servants that will attack. "Now then let's talk about why I called you all here."

"Yes there is you said about someone that came to looking like my mother and told me to hate my father so how was it then," Illya was the first to spoke.

"Straight to the point there Illya alright I'll tell you. You see the Irisviel that visited you was a fake and was a former servant from the Third Grail War that your family summons and was the first Avenger Class in the war." Shocking his guest as he continued. "The name of this servant is Angra Mainyu and he is the reason why the Holy Grail is corrupted as it is right now."

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Rin shouted as she was shocked with this information along with Arturia (S) herself.

"What I think that he became one with the Grail and started to corrupt it from the inside. That is why Kiritsugu Emiya aka the 'Magus Killer' used his last command seal on Arturia Saber here to destroy the Holy Grail," Naruto said.

Now this got the said servant in more shock is this why her master Kiritsugu use his last command seal for her to use her Noble Phantasm to destroy the Holy Grail in the last war.

"I see then the fake mother that came to me was Angra Mainyu himself and he made me hate my own father!" Illya said as Naruto nodded his head as she lower her head down in shame to be fooled.

"There is one thing on my mind is how the hell you got more than one servant well not just you but Illya and the other girl with darker version of themselves," Rin said.

"Well is the ring I'm wearing on mine right ring finger can make me summon more than one servant sans Gilgamesh of course," Naruto said.

"Wait I thought Gilgamesh was a man and the same with King Arthur?" Shirou said with the said females eyebrows twitched at this as the history of this world was screwed up and wrong.

Naruto chuckled at this but spoke. "Your history is so wrong with some of its history."

Naruto told him that some of his servants were leaders name but we're thought of males and Jackie was known as Jack the Ripper this shocking them the most at this as they look at the said servants as they smirked back at them.

Naruto and the others laugh at this but spoke. "But that's not all I'm also married to them sans for Hinata and her servant of course."

"WHAT?!" his guest shouted.

"Wait that means that is he's my new dad?" Illya said.

Irisviel giggled at this and answered. "Yes he is. I got over with Kiritsugu death and moved on but I still love him in my heart."

Illya looked at her mother and back at Naruto as she was eyeing him up and down she didn't know why but seeing him as her new father was good but she was thing of something else instead of a father and daughter relationship and her servant was looking at him as he in her mind he was good looking.

Naruto saw this and paled. _'Please not another one Mordred was a little too much.'_

Mordred made a fetish when she sleeps with him as she moans out 'father' instead of his name and he hopes that Illya wasn't the same. Irisviel saw this and sighs at this she wanted her daughter to find a good man not her new father Illya servant was fine but Illya oh great.

Naruto got over this and drop the bomb onto them. "But that's not all Myself, along with the maids, the pale eyed girl, the blue-haired girl along the girl with the ten wolf tails and ears are from another world.

He got another 'WHAT' from them but he told them everything from the start all the way to the end and to them they were shocked but understood since it is possible of other worlds out there. Naruto ask to form alliance with them and they agreed with it as they have to take out the other masters and servants sans from Sakura herself since she was a master but her servant was forced to serve Shinji. Shirou was in shock that his friend was a master in this war and he wants to help her and he will do anything he can to save her.

Naruto smiled at this as Shirou will do anything to help others and sometime Shirou reminds of him until Naruto open his eyes to the true color of the world. Naruto offered them to stay for lunch and they agreed and they had a lot of food since they're servants and Naruto himself eat a lot. When lunch was done they left the mansion with the alliance been made this 5th Grail War will heat up now and Angra Mainyu won't know what hit him.

 **Here's Chapter 7 of this story and now I will go back to my Naruto and Gundam Wing story ZAFT of After Colony or you want me do another and it's a Naruto and Gundam 00 story called OZ of Anno Domini, or a Gundam Wing and Gundam 00 story call the Lost Preventers an OC along with Naina and Kathrine get sent to the Gundam 00 world and help Celestial Being out, a Gundam Wing and Gundam U.C. Story call the Preventer in Gundam U.C. with a OC with the Wing Zero R (Rebuilt), or a Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed story called the Khushrenada heir in the Cosmic Era, a Gundam 00 and Gundam Seed story call the Lost Gundam Meister in the Cosmic Era a OC character or do you want another story that I mention on the top of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo I haven't done this story in a while so I'm back with another chapter and Naruto will have new allies to help him out in the war and a battle with Matou family. Now then on the story and you said Naruto's harem is big well the Emperor of Britannia has 108 wives and that's huge!**

 **And here's another thing I have a learning disability, autism and Asperger's so I'm slow and etc. And this is my own fic. I can write it any way I want if you like the story then you can like it if you don't then don't read it. I read worse stories that don't make any sense but do good in this website.**

 **So let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own this anime**

 ***SLAM***

Naruto just slammed his head on his kitchen table as some small cracks appeared on the table since he's been doing it for a while. Why you ask well he somehow he summons three more servants 'THREE MORE' one was Saber-class another Nero. The other Nero was known as Saber Bride as she was dress in a tight one-piece white dress that was open on the front showing her cleavage and stomach and she acted like her counterpart. His other servant had light-pink hair as it was tied into a braided ponytail and violet eyes. She had C-Cup breast and firm butt. She was wearing a one-piece outfit with white armor gauntlet gloves and with short skirt with high-thigh black socks with garter-belts, with boots and with a white cape as the inside was red and fur around the collar with her sword at her side this was Ritsuka Rider name Astolfo **.** The last servant was another Rider-Class as her true name was Medb as she wore clothing that showed a lot of skin.

There were four human which three were masters with two servants they somehow summon. The first girl had long white hair and golden eyes, she has CCC-Cup breast and a firm butt. She was wearing a white one-piece dress that the skirt is short with a black and golden dress jacket over it. She has light-red stockings and black high-heels one this was Olga Marie Animusphere as her family was one of the top ten families in the Clock Tower.

The second girl had long light grey hair and golden eye's, she has CCC-Cup breast and firm ass. She was wearing her "exorcist uniform" that composed of a dress and stockings over her pantyhose without her skirt. This girl is Caren Hortensia or Caren Kotomine the daughter of Kirei Kotomine and Claudia Hortensia as she took her mother's last name.

Her first servant had long purple hair and purple eyes but the thing that he notices her J-Cup Breast and her big bubble ass that showed in her tight purple suit. This was Minamato no Raikou Caren's Berserker-class.

Her second servant got Naruto worried a little bit since Gilgamesh was glaring daggers at her. The woman had blonde hair that had two pig tails and blue eyes if Naruto could say she looks like his Naruko transformation. She has G-Cup breast as well since she was wearing a white bikini top, wearing one golden armor gauntlet glove on her left arm, golden skirt and boots but Naruto knows she has the same ass as Raikou. This was Angelica Ainsworth, Caren Archer class but this made Naruto confuse since the daughter died but it looks like they brought her back with the same powers as Gilgamesh to be they're tool but now she's a servant.

The third girl had orange hair with a small ponytail on the side of her head and light-orange eyes. She has D-Cup breast and firm butt as she was wearing a white shirt uniform, black short skirt, black stockings and white boots. This was Ritsuka Fujimaru Taiga younger sister.

Her first servant was an Assassin class; she has tan skin and violet hair and eyes. Her outfit was a black form fitting outfit with a traditional Hassan's skull mask. She is known as Hassan-i-Sabbah or her alias Hassan of Serenity.

Her second servant had black hair that was tied into a high ponytail and golden eyes. She has DD-Cup breast and thick firm bubble butt that showed out in her one-piece outfit that had a half open skirt around it with a red scarf around her neck and long black gloves. She was wearing black high thigh stockings with sandals. This was her Assassin-class name Kato Danto.

The last girl had long brown hair and eyes. She had D-Cup breast and plumb butt as she wore a standard tan school uniform this girl was Hakuno Kishinami and standing on her flanks were here two servants.

Her first servant had short red hair and aqua blue eyes. She has EEE-Cup breast and a firm plump butt but the thing is that her armor she is wearing showed a lot of skin. Her shit went to her neck, shoulders and arms. She wore a white bikini top as and bottom but she wore a white high thong along with long black boots and white socks. This was her Rider class known as Boudica.

Her second servant was a lot like Arturia that Shirou has but her armor is silver as her dress is white. The only thing that is different is the she's has a happy attitude as she was Saber Lily or Lily to be called.

'It's like Kami herself is messing with you' Naruto thought but he heard his Godmother chuckled at him.

"Wow Naruto if Jiraiya was alive he would be envious of you," Tsunade said as Shizune was giggling at Naruto.

The two decided to come to this other world as Tsunade was retired as Hokage so she and Shizune decided to come to this world to enjoy themselves but now they found out that Naruto is part of the Holy Grail War.

Naruto looked at her with a twitching eyebrow. "Not helping Granny."

Tsunade gain a tick mark on her head. "Stop calling me that and I'm not old brat."

"Then stop wearing that Genjutsu on yourself to make yourself young." Naruto stated.

"Damn brat is just like his mother." Tsunade muttered.

The other women in the room giggled at her as she the tick mark on her head. It was true she was old but they were old as well a female demons dragon and others were old.

"So Naruto what's the main agenda today?" Arturia (Lancer) asked.

"Tonight we'll get rid of the Matou family. It's time for that old fool to die and two sisters to be reunited again." Naruto said.

Naruto was given order to kill Zouken Matou since his time has come. But thanks to both Jackie and Mysterious Heroine X found out that that the old fool had some Master's helping him out and that will cause some problem if they fought then the others masters would come but Naruto knows his girls can handle it. Naruto, Scathach, Gilgamesh and Altera will go after him while the other servant handle the others and Shirou will get Sakura and her servant back and have Setsuna to get rid of those worms in Sakura's body, while Rin will go after Shinji.

"That very good it's time to put that mongrel down like a dog he is." Gilgamesh spoke with a smirk.

"Sure you can if you have access to your whole treasures like I do 'King of Hero's' Angelica spoke with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT MONGREL?" Gilgamesh yelled as she got up from her chair and marched right toward her as her now F-Cup breast that she now has since they were once DDD, then EE and now they were now F-cup.

The two had their breast pressed up together as sparks flared from their eyes but Naruto decided to break it apart. But Angelica did something to piss Gilgamesh off was putting his right arm between her cleavage but Gilgamesh did the same thing.

"Naruto how about me, Raikou and our master show you a _great time_." Angelica said making Caren smiling lustfully and Raikou blushing.

"If someone wants to give Naruto a great time it's me and the others not you fake." Gilgamesh said.

This piss Angelica off as she summon the Gates of Babylon as did Gilgamesh did the same thing but Naruto stop this by telling them after they get rid of Zouken. They all agree including Olga on as well since Zouken needs to be dealt with first.

"Luvia and Aoko will tell both Rin and Shirou today. But Olga, Ritsuka, Hakuno and Caren will go to the same school they do." Naruto said as the said girls nodded their heads.

They all left as the girls went to school and his servants did their job on watching the other masters and servants from afar while Naruto was getting ready and spending some time with Naruto.

"You know Naruto. Your mother would be happy now that she will be getting a lot of grandbabies and her clan to be revived." Tsunade said.

"I can see like 6 or 8 not 57 girls! It's like my mother wants me to give her an army." Naruto said as his eyebrow twitched.

Both Tsunade and Shizune laughed at Naruto as he has to many wives. Then Naruto felt both of his arms being between two of his servants cleavages and the two were both Nero's; Nero Red and Nero Bride on his sides. Then he felt his head being put in someone else cleavage and it was Tamamo herself.

"Hey hubby how about you take the three of us to the bedroom to make babies." Tamamo said.

Tsunade eyebrow twitch at the fox girl being open about sex while Shizune blush while both Nero's nodding their heads in agreeing with her.

"Sorry girls but I need to think of a plan for tonight." Naruto said as they groan but Naruto gave them a maxed credit card to Nero Red and their eyes lit up. "But how about you girls go shopping and buy anything you want."

They squealed happily to buy more stuff for themselves and to have their master eye. Both Tsunade and Shizune smiled at them. They made be powerful fighters but they act like actual girls to have some fun and find some love.

'Kushina would be jumping with joy with her son having many girlfriends and giving her lots of grandbabies.' Tsunade thought.

 **Heaven:**

A woman with long red hair that reached down to her ankles and violet eyes; she has F-Cup breast and a firm and plump butt. She was wearing a green blouse and a white shirt under it this woman was Kushina Uzumaki the mother of Naruto. What she was doing is that she was jumping up and down and squealing with joy that her son has so many lovers and he would give her lots of grandbabies for her.

"My baby boy is giving me lots of grandbabies for me." Kushina said still jumping up and down. "Ha in your face Mikoto my son has more girls than you're son."

The said woman just sweat dropped at her best friend now lover in Heaven along with Kushina husband Minato did the same as they watched her.

 **Earth:**

Nero (Red), Nero (Bride), Tamamo, Gilgamesh, Medb, Astolfo and the other servant's that were summoned by their masters went out to get some clothing. They were at the mall and were in the dress store in the female side going through the clothing. Both Nero's were going through a lot Nero Red looking at the red clothing and Bride was in the white while Lily was in the silver.

Nero (Red) notices someone was watching them. "You there!"

The person in question was a school girl wearing glasses as the said person squeak in surprise. "M-me?"

"Yes you. Come here so I can get a good look at you." Nero (Red) said as the girl timidly walked up to the group as Nero (Red) got a good look at her. "Hmm… oh yes, there is some potential here. What is your name?"

"Mary…" she said shyly.

"Mary, we are going to get you out of this bland outfit and put you into something more striking immediately, Astolfo and sister I'll be needing both of your help." Nero (Red) said.

The girls nodded their heads as she dragged the protesting girl around the store as the others giggled and feeling sorry for the girl. The girl stop resisting and she got dress in the cloth's that were given to her and when she came out she was wearing a black dress with white trim and some gold embroidery in a few places. This match with long black gloves and a black scarf with the same embroidery on them. This topped of a silver tiara letting her hair flow down back.

Mary stood in awe as she saw herself in a mirror. "I, I look amazing! I never thought that I could look this…"

"Beautiful?" Nero (Red) finished for her as she looks at the handy work that she, her sister and Astolfo did for her.

"You should look stunning and should wear the best outfits to wear." Astolfo stated.

"Now let us buy you these for you and others and you should go out and find your destined one." Nero (Bride) said.

Mary blush at the destined part but also smiled. "Thank you very much."

The day went by as evening came as the girls at the school told Rin and Shirou on what was happening tonight. Shirou said that Sakura and Taiga were coming over so Setsuna, Kaguya ,Ritsuka with her two servant along with some of his will come and watch over if Zouken try something while the other stay at home and the rest to come with him to fight any Master's and their servants or any Dead Apostles that he has.

 **Emiya House:**

Both Sakura and Taiga were visiting Shirou like always but Shirou told them that they were getting more company. There was a knock on the door and Shirou went to get it as he came back Taiga was happy to see Ritsuka again as she was here but a few girls as well. But one caught they're interest was the woman with wolf ears and her ten tail behind her and a blind woman with a third eye on her forehead and two horns sticking out of her forehead.

"Um… what's going here Shirou? And who are they?" Taiga asked in confusing.

"Sakura Matou or should I call you by your real name as Sakura Tohsaka!" Ritsuka said.

This made Taiga look at both Sakura and back at Ritsuka while Sakura eyes were widen when they found out about her true name. If they knew about her true last name then she knows about Rider or Francis Drake as her true name.

"So you know about my name. So you know about Rider." Sakura said.

" **Yes we do. But Kaguya could you please."** Setsuna said.

"Of course." Kaguya said as she walked up to Taiga and used her Rinne-Sharingan on her to put her asleep. "Don't worry she'll won't remember a thing about the meeting."

"Now call your servant Sakura." Ritsuka said.

She sighed a she call her servant and in a flash her servant appeared. Her said servant long wavy crimson pink hair, blue eyes and a scar across her face. She wears a brown choker collar almost attach to her dark pink captain vest that show her G-Cup breast, white tight pants that show her firm thick plump butt and long dark brown boots as she carriers two pistols. This was her Rider class servant but true name is Francis Drake.

She saw the masters and servants and pointed her pistols at them but Sakura told her to stand down since they're here for something else.

"Are you sure they can be trusted Master?" Francis said as she stared at them.

"Yes… since they could of kill me if they wanted." Sakura said.

"It's okay they're here to remove those worms out of you." Shirou said.

This made both girls eyes widen at that since they know about her problem but she asked why. But Hinata told her that she and Rin will be reunited as the Matou family will be no more. Sakura pleaded with them but she was knock out by Brynhildr butt of her spear as she was taken to another room and was stripped of her clothing as both Setsuna and Kaguya got to work as Francis watch's.

But tonight is that they will fight two servants that were coming to the house. At the school Shinji was now lying down in a pool of his own blood. Both Rin and Caren were there and they went on to seduce Shinji into having sex with them. Rin didn't like it but she went with it since she knows that Shinji lust for her body. As he got there and saw Rin on top of Caren since he didn't care about it but he didn't gotten close as Jackie came out of the shadows and sliced his throat. He slowly bleeding to death but Rin told him that her twin sister will be free from his grandfather and the Matou family will be no more tonight. This pisses him off but couldn't say a thing since he was choking on his own blood and died right there on the spot as the two were leaving four masters and they're servants were there waiting for them.

The male was wearing a white uniform and white cape with golden trimmings on the as he had black pants and dress shoes on as he was holding a cane in his hand. He had long blue hair and grey eyes his name was Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. His servant was a Lancer Class and was young as he goes by the name of Fionn mac Cumhaill.

The other was a woman had grey hair and light green eyes her uniform was the same as Darnic but it showed her cleavage of her EEE-Cup breast and she wore a black skirt to her knees with stockings and high-heel shoes. This woman is Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia as her servant was a Rider Class servant by the name of Achilles.

The other was a girl that was the same age as Rin. She has long black hair and red eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a jacket over it as she wore short shorts and long boots. This girl is Misaya Reiroukan as her servant was a Saber Class that looks like Okita Souji but darker look on her but she calls herself Devil Saber.

The last one was a kid that was eight years old by the name of Alice but what shock them is that her servant Caster looks a lot like her.

"What are two members of the Yggdmillennia doing here?" Rin said.

"The same reasons as you are. We're for the Grail. But the other two aren't with us though." Darnic said.

"Then you have no problem on leaving then." Angelica said as she appeared right beside Caren and summons her Gates of Babylon and her weapons trained on them.

"We'll be leaving anyway. But tell Naruto that he won't win this war even he does have more than on servant." Celenike said as she and Darnic left.

"Let's go Alice!" Misaya said as she and her servant left as Alice followed.

"Great! Just great the Yggdmillennia family is here." Rin said.

"Don't worry about it for now we need to get back at the Emiya house quick." Caren said.

They left the school yard quickly but they didn't notice that two girls and their two servants that they summon were watching them from the roof of the school one girl look a lot like Arturia Pendragon herself since she is Arturia Pendragon descendant of this time line as she wore a blue school uniform with a katana in her left hand. The second girl had short blue hair and eyes as she wore a blue one-piece outfit with the skirt being short, gloves with a blue crosses on them and long blue boots as she was tattoos on her body this girl is Ciel.

The first servant on the left side of Arturia (Master) looks like Rin but she was in a black one-piece dress and wore golden shoes as she holding a double bladed spear the top being white and the bottom being black. This was her Lancer Class Servant as her true name is Ereshkigal

The second servant on her left looks a lot like Sakura but she wore a blue dress top that showed her DD-Cup breast and a long blue skirt as she hold her spear in her right. This was her second Lancer class as the servant true name is Parvati

The Servant on the right side of Ciel had cat ears and tails as she wore a green outfit with long black boots that are also connected inside. This is her Archer Class named Atalanta.

The other servant on her left side looks like a goddess long light blue hair and eyes, a one-piece dress that showed her J-Cup Breast and her big plump butt. This is her other Archer class named Orion.

"Well what should we do now Ciel?" Arturia (Master) said.

"We should go to the Matou family home and watch the show." Ciel stated.

Arturia nodded her head and the left as their servants followed them to the Matou house. Back at the Emiya house there was a battle going on as Frankenstein, Kiyohime and Mordred were fighting a servant wearing all black med-evil armor; this was a Berserker class servant know as Lancelot that was re-summoned again. Arturia (Saber) and Jubei was fighting a Saber class that he had light blonde hair and wearing silver mid-evil armor this person was Gawain. These two appeared when Setsuna and Kaguya were removing the worms in Sakura. Francis, Hinata and Karna, Kato, Serenity, Ritsuka, Elizabeth Jeanne and Brynhildr watch if there were other servants while the others fought the two.

The fight was turning the yard into craters and slash marks. Frankenstein slammed Lancelot with her mace as he was sent to the wall. He got up and was about to attack but he stop and he left as his master called him back.

"Looks like my master is calling me back. We'll meet again my 'King'!" Gawain said as he left.

'Gawain!' Arturia (Saber) thought.

"Looks like both of our Knight Brothers are in this war." Mordred said.

"How's Sakura?" Shirou asked.

"She's resting after those worms being removed from her tired her out." Kaguya said.

"Thank god, and thank you for your help." Shirou said.

" **It's no problem Shirou. But now we have to wait for Naruto to finish off Zouken."** Setsuna said.

 **Matou Mansion:**

At the Matou Mansion it was carnage bodies of Dark Mages and ash remains of the now dead Apostles litter on the yard. As the mansion was burning in the night sky as both Arturia (Master) and Ciel and they're servants watched from the distance and they notice that they were other Master and Servants were also watching.

Naruto, Gilgamesh and his servants were walking down in the large underground basement that had a lot of stairs and tunnels. But Naruto knew where that old fool is but Naruto was stop when he saw two Masters and they're servants.

The first was a young girl that was dress up as a clown that creep Naruto out a little bit this girl name is Run Ru. She has two servants on her flanks one had black armor with a red cape as he has white hair this was her Lancer by the name of Vlad III the Impaler. Her second look a lot like Cu Chulainn but different as he has a black spear, wearing a black outfit with a bone tail as he was red tattoos on him this was her Berserker servant Cu Chulainn alter.

The other was a teenage boy with black hair and green eyes he was wearing the same school uniform as Shirou and the other wore. But the thing is that he somehow he has eleven female servants with him. The first had long blonde hair and red eyes with J-Cup breast and big plump butt as she wore a pirate outfit as she holding an huge Musket Rifle next to her was a young girl that had a scare on her face with short white hair and blue eyes she was wearing a trench coat that covers her body. This was his Rider servant name Anne Bonny and the little girl name Mary Read.

The second servant had short purple hair and eye and was wearing an open kimono that showed she was wearing a skimpy bra and panty. But the thing made her stand out was her two horns out of her head this was his Assassin servant name Shuten-douji.

The third servant almost looks like Shuten-douji and the same age but she had a yellow kimono, long yellow hair and golden eyes but has black/red horns out of her head. This was his Berserker class name Ibaraki-douji.

The fourth servant was his Caster class that goes by the name of Leonardo da Vinci.

The fifth servant was his Lancer class by the name of Nezha.

The sixth servant was his Rider class by the name or Ushiwakamaru.

The seventh servant was other Berserker class by the name of Penthesilea.

The eighth servant was another Rider class by the name of Hippolyta.

The ninth servant was an Archer class by the name Tomoe Gozen.

His tenth servant look like a fox thanks to the ears and tail and was his Saber Class by the name of Suzuka Gozen.

His last servant shock Naruto the most as she look like a younger version of his Archer Irisviel with the same color skin, hair and eyes but her top and bottom were bikinis and red trench coat he knew this was a Archer class.

"Well! Well! What do we have here?" Shinn said as he stare at Naruto female servants with lustful eyes and a smile. "Wannabe master and his sexy servants that will be added to my collection for my pleasure."

The said girls look at him with disgusted and made Naruto piss.

"If I were you I'll watch on what you saw about them." Naruto said in anger.

"You think I care all I have to do is take your contract from you and make them mine like I did with the other nine when I first summon both Hippolyta and Penthesilea. Then I did the same thing with the others and force myself on them and made them not to do anything and you know that those two girls right there named Mary Read and Chloe they're insides are nice and tight." He said with a sick smile on his face.

"You raped them?! Mostly those two young girls? YOU SICK FUCKER!" Naruto shouted with his rage as he felt sorry for them he was about to go sage mode and call his other servants but a voice was heard.

"Do you need help Naruto!" a female voice said.

The said woman came out of the shadows was Illya herself with her two servants flanking her with her mother beside her.

"Illya, Archer?" Naruto said not say Archer true name.

"We're here to help Master." Irisviel said.

Naruto nodded his head but Bazett and her servants appeared as well.

"Let us deal with them Naruto. But you need to summon some of your servants to help." Bazett said.

"Rider (Astolfo), Saber (Nero Red), Ruler (Saint Martha) and Saber (Shiryuu) appear before me." Naruto said as his three servants came before him.

"You call Master/Praetor." They said.

"Yes I need you to help the other servants while I take care of Zouken." Naruto said and her gave them a look not to kill the female servants and their master and they understood that and he left.

"Aren't you helping Gilgamesh?" Martha said as she looked at her.

"No! Since I'm going to deal with another problem that's here." Gilgamesh said as the others look at her in confusion. "You can come on out no use in hiding."

Then out from the shadows came out Ciel and Arturia (Master) along with their servants making everyone shock on seeing another Arturia look alike and two servants that look a lot like Rin and Sakura.

"I see that you notice us." Ciel stated.

"I notice your presence from the start. I was talking about our other guest that is here." Gilgamesh said.

Then came out of the shadows was a large like man that was big. He had big arm, a big chest and legs bet the things that stood out was a pink core in his chest that was open and the tree branches that were coming out of him.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Gilgamesh said.

"I'm a Beast Class 1 servant but my true name is Goetia." The now said servant spoke.

This put everyone on guard sans Gilgamesh as she look at him with a blank look.

"So why are you here then?" Bazett said.

"My master wants Naruto for herself." He said.

"You deal with the mongrels but keep the servants and the male master alive while I deal with this fool." Gilgamesh said as she walked toward the beast servant.

Altera charged at Vlad as Scathach charged at Alter Cu while the others fought the other servants as Bazett went after Shinn and try to knock him out as Gilgamesh fought Goetia. But they didn't notice that both Ciel and Arturia (Master) weren't there as they followed Naruto.

"So what's your real name?" Irisviel said as she looks at the young girl.

"The name in Chloe Von Einzbern." She said.

Irisviel smiled and spoke. "That's not your real name but an alias name like I did since I use the Chloe name to Naruto." As she saw the young girl flinched at this. "By your looks I say you look like a lot like my daughter Illya. You're her aren't you but from a alter world."

Chloe sighed and told her everything about herself as she was done she saw her mother with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry that you have a cruel master and sorry for experiencing something that no girl or woman should experience." Irisviel said.

The two charged each other as they fought. Okita and Suzuka swords clash as sparks flew off their swords. Astolfo fought Ushiwakamaru as Alter Arturia (Saber) fought Nezha. Alter Arturia (Lancer) fought Hippolyta as the said Rider try to keep the darker version of Arturia back with her arrows.

Alter Jeanne fought Tomoe as Nero (Red) was fighting Shuten as MHX Alter was fighting Ibaraki and Shiryuu fought Penthesilea at the same time. Martha was fighting Anne and Mary as Heracles charged at Leonardo as the caster was casting spells at him and dodging him.

Both Scathach and Alter Cu fought and try find an opening as both their spear were in a deadlock trying to gain an upper hand.

"Your good sensei. But with my brute strength you can't win." Alter Cu said.

"We'll see about that my 'student'." Scathach said as she uses here new strength that she got when marked by Naruto knocking him off balance surprising him. " **Gae Bolg!** " as her spear penetrated his heart.

He coughs out blood as he was disappearing in particles. "So this is it huh! Well I have no shame on losing to you sensei." As he was gone.

Altera has beaten Vlad really easily since Altera got a power boost from being marked by Naruto as she stared at the Lancer class servant that was on one knee with a blank look on her face. She raised her sword and strikes him down as he was gone in particles. This left Run Ru open but she got shot in the heart by Illya spell as Run Ru died right there.

Their thoughts were cut off as the heard a thud as they saw Bazett dropped the knocked out Shinn on the ground as the servants stop fighting as they gave up as Gilgamesh came by as she has a few small cuts on her but she killed Goetia as he said that she got weaker for marrying Naruto but that piss her off and she use the full force of her Gates of Babylon on him as he died. They heard an explosion knowing that they know that Naruto was fighting Zouken.

Naruto was fighting Zouken the one that made the command seals for master and servants and Naruto knew that this bastard doesn't know how to die since those worms that are in him making him have a lot of durability. But to his surprise was he saw two new masters with their servants but to his shock was another Arturia but to him she must be an descendant of hers while the other was from the church. But the thing is Arturia two Lancer servants that look like Rin and Sakura while the two Archers are for the exorcist.

Naruto frown at Zouken as he reformed again. "You're a tough bastard you know that."

"It won't matter on how many time you hit me. I'll just reform." Zouken said.

"Well it won't matter since the Matou family will end with you, since your grandson is dead and your granddaughter will be free from you and the worms that she use she has and reunited with her sister." Naruto said.

Zouken heard this and he got piss all his planning went down in flames as he charged Naruto with hate in his eyes but Naruto dodged him and used Amaterasu on Zouken. Naruto and the others heard Zouken scream of pains as the black flames consumed him Naruto and the others left in a yellow flash and went to the Emiya house hold and told the others what happen and Rin was herself was happy that Zouken is dead and she has her sister back.

But the problem was what to do with the female servants that Shinn has but to his shock they wish to be they're new master this of course got both Nero's to add them to his ever growing harem but Naruto shouted that he wasn't a lolicon. But he thanked Kami that Mary Read would see him as a big brother figure but Chloe on the other hand wasn't at first he thought she was joking but she told him she wasn't and told him she can use her mana to increase her age if she wanted to this lead Naruto slamming his head on Emiya table until it broke.

In the shrine that was in the city where find a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing a sun dress that showed her K-Cup breast and her juicy plump butt as she was watch Naruto on a crystal orb with lust in her eyes this woman was now other than Gaia of the Earth herself in her own body. She sent Goetia after Naruto but he was nothing but a pawn and didn't care on what happens to him.

"Soon Naruto you will be mine and your lovers as well and we will purge my planet from its filth and we will rule this planet together." Gaia said as she laughed and behind her were her female servants.

 **This is it what will Naruto do now that Gaia herself is after him we'll have to find out and see. Until next time it's time for ZAFT of After Colony and a new story that was a challenge from my friend AZ23AJ. The title is Hound of DXD it's an Naruto/High School DXD after these two then on to my Naruto/Yugioh and Naruto/Yugioh GX stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I haven't done this story in a long time so here it is for my Naruto and Fate Series story. And this will be the last Chapter since I have other stories to do and I'm getting PM's of others to finish this and they don't care if they don't get to see the other Servants weird right.**

 **I don't own Naruto and the Fate Series they belong to the owners.**

Naruto groan in his bed as it was morning already at his mansion as his blue eyes slowly open as the sun beats down on his eyes. He also felt weight on top of him and he saw the golden blonde hair and it was none other than Gilgamesh herself lying on top of him after they're hot sex they had and they weren't alone.

To his right was none other than Arturia (Saber) herself as both she and Mordred got along with each again and fell for him. To his left was Rin herself next to her was a Berserker servant that was summon name Nightingale and next to Arturia was none other than Celenike herself, on his waist was Fiore herself and Angelica on the other side of his waist. How the three join his harem is that they went to him as Cu himself went after them as he was forced to attack her and Fiore and her Berserker servant Florence Nightingale **(Changing her servant)**. Celenike servant gave his life for them as they ran away since Darnic was killed as he was stabbed in the back.

The three didn't have anywhere to go but for one place and it was Naruto's place. When the three were at his mansion he let them in making the others protest at him but he said they couldn't do anything since there were too many servants. Fiore couldn't walk as Nightingale place her on the couch in the living room and they told them everything on what happen and this made Naruto frown as this war got way out of hand so he decided to end this war since there were a few masters left with Fiore begin here.

Naruto decided to heal Fiore legs for her to walk shocking both her servant and Celenike as they saw Fiore walking as the said girl hugged Naruto saying 'thank you' to him. The three stayed but they were watched carefully by Naruto's harem. A couple of weeks the three along with Rin and Arturia (Saber became his new lovers.

Naruto at this point sighed at this and made a Shadow Clone and switch places as he took a shower and went to eat breakfast and went to the library to read one of his books. He notice that his former Archer Irisviel that was now his new Caster servant since she went back to her mage craft but she still uses her other powers if her enemy gets to her as she went back to her pale skin, snow white hair and red eyes look with a new outfit she now wears in battle.

Irisviel saw Naruto walking in and smiled at him. "Hello Master, how are you today."

"I'm doing fine Irisviel, how are both Illya and Chloe coming along?" Naruto said as he sat down by desk.

She smiles fondly at this. "The two are getting along just great Naruto."

"That's good to hear, but something is wrong with Gilgamesh." He said.

This made Irisviel raised her eyebrow. "Oh! And what's wrong with her."

"Well she's been going to the bathroom a lot and throwing up. But she wasn't the only one; you and the rest of the girls are the same with the newest members of my harem are doing the same thing?" Naruto stated tapping his chin.

Irisviel smirked at Naruto's confusion as she put her right hand on her stomach as the life that was growing in her and she and the others are confuse on how they're pregnant with his child since all of them our servants sans for Gilgamesh. But Setsuna found out why is that when Naruto marked them it must of transfer some of the charka in them giving them a power boost and somehow getting knocked up when having sex with him since having sex with a female servant from a male was to restore they're mana but that changed with them getting pregnant and with the Holy Grail gone they won't leave as well this made them demi-servants.

But there thoughts were stop as Gilgamesh came in wearing a black jacket, a white button shirt that had a few buttons undone showing her cleavage, black short shorts showing off her plump ass, high-thigh black sock and black slip on shoes. She was walking toward Naruto with a sway in her hips and sat on Naruto's lap facing him as she was giving him a lovely smile which made Irisviel giggled at the scene at her Master/Lovers blushing face.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you," Gilgamesh spoke.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. "What is it Gilgamesh?!"

She smiled and put her right hand on her stomach then spoke. "I'm pregnant Naruto! Our legacy is inside me."

She looked at be King and saw that his eyes were closed this was sign that he fainted when she told him. This made her confused and a little worried but she heard Irisviel giggling at the pair.

"What's so funny to you?!" Gilgamesh asked.

"It's a normal thing for some males since he fainted as he found out that he's going to be a father. But I would love to see his face since we're all bearing his child." Irisviel said as she giggled some more with Gilgamesh giggling as well.

They took Naruto to the main room with everyone there and an hour has pass and Naruto finally woke up from his fainting spell.

"Damn and had the funniest dream that Gilgamesh was pregnant." Naruto said.

"Because what she said is true Naruto." Tsunade said with Naruto looking at her with wide eyes but she spoke more, "But she isn't the only one the others our pregnant as well."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted with shock on his face. "I'll understand Gilgamesh and the others but the servants got pregnant?"

" **You turn the others into demi-servants when you mark them so that is why they're pregnant."** Setsuna said.

"Okay but what about the seals I put on you and the others that should of work right?!" Naruto said.

"Well they should have work if you and the others didn't mate like rabbits in heat." Tsunade stated.

All the girls and Naruto blush at this but Naruto decide to walked up to Gilgamesh and his forehead was touching hers as he smiled at her.

"So I'm going to be a father. I'm actually happy for that." Naruto said.

Gilgamesh and the rest were happy that Naruto isn't upset as he was actually happy. Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata left the room leaving them alone.

Tonight was the night to end this war as Naruto sent the rest of his servant to handle the rest of the masters and there servants. Naruto had Arturia (Lancer), Mordred, Fran, and Elizabeth to take care of Lancelot and Gawain. As he had Shirou and his Servant along with Hinata, Bazett and some of his servants to take care of Kirei and Angra since the said Avenger was critically wounded by Rin's Archer servant after the said servant gave his life for her. As Naruto himself, Gilgamesh, Setsuna and Kaguya go to the Shrine where he felt a huge power coming from there.

 **Shrine**

Naruto, Gilgamesh, Setsuna and Kaguya were standing in front of the Shrine front yard staring down at six women. The was the middle long blonde hair and green eyes and wearing a sundress as she walked bare footed as to Naruto's thoughts were here breast size that were K-Cup size think on how can she doesn't have any back problems.

The first two women shocked Naruto as the two looked like Sakura and Medusa. Sakura had bigger breast that were about G-Cup size as her true name is BB and she was a Servant called Moon Cancer. But the Medusa look alike was different as she had reptilian features on her arms and legs with a tail come out of her tail bone and two golden wings on her back she was an Avenger class. **(Medusa Avenger Servant Stage Three Look).**

The third dragon features as she wore a reveling outfit with two big horns that were curved as she has light blue hair and red eyes, this was Taimat the Beast Servant 2. The last servant was a Berserker class judging by her power as she was the same age as Mary Read since the Rider changed her age a little older and wear a Goth dress with sharp teeth, golden eyes and light red hair this was Beatrice Flowerchild. The last one wore revealing clothing as she had two big horns sticking out of her head; this was Alter Ego named Kiara Sessyoin **(Stage Three look)**.

Gilgamesh knew the blonde hair woman and chuckled and then she spoke. "Well it's been a long time Gaia."

This made both Naruto and Kaguya eyes widen at her as she was the goddess of the Earth while Setsuna stared at the woman with pure hate as Gaia smiled at Gilgamesh.

"Yes it has Gilgamesh. The last time I saw you were when _her_ clan was killing me." Gaia said with hate as she glared at Kaguya as the said woman flinched at her glare.

"She's now a maid for me and my King that is her now punishment and she is very loyal now." Gilgamesh stated.

This made Gaia laugh as the last of the Otsutsuki Clan was a maid of all else. "That's good but on to the main subject."

Gilgamesh frown as she knew it was Gaia that brought the Beast Servant after Naruto but she spoke. "I have to guess that you want my King to join you in your cause of get rid of the humans of this planet."

Gaia had an evil smirk on her face. "That's right I want him so together we can get rid of the filth that has been killing me."

This made Naruto and the girls frown at her but Naruto had enough so he decided to step in.

"Sorry but I'm not joining you so you can kill innocent people and before you speak I can change this world to be a better place." He said.

Gaia frowned at him as she was ready to have her servants to attack them but she saw him walking toward her and they were facing each other his blue eyes staring at her green eyes.

"What will change your mind on sparing the humans into helping me with your planet!?" Naruto said.

Gaia was thinking it over her head for her mind she wants to kill all the humans on her planet that was destroying it. But the more she thought about it the more trouble she can get into with the three goddess of the entire realm Kami and her sisters Shinigami and Yami. But her thoughts were cut off when she felt Naruto using Senjustu and to her shock it was now pure and the planets corruption or her influence on him wasn't affecting him.

Naruto had help with his Senjustu by both Setsuna and Kaguya as they helped him to purify the negative feel of this Earth corruption. To Gaia she was breathing heavy and was blushing up a storm in all her life she never felt soo much purity in her life as she felt the negative feel on her planet leaving her and it was this immortal man in front of her.

Gaia did one thing that shocked Naruto and his mates along with her servants is she jumped him, pushed him down to the ground and she was giving a passionate kiss with tongue added with her grinding her hips on his lower area. She stops and straddled him looking at him with lust in her eyes with a lustful smile on her lips.

"I and my servants will help you on your quest on helping my planet." She said making Naruto sighed happily that he didn't have to fight her. "But less than one condition is that you give me and my servants the BEST fuck we ever have."

This made Naruto and the others mouths dropped onto the ground and somehow it also turn them on of course this made Gilgamesh laugh her ass off of seeing the Goddess of Earth what's to get fucked stupid by her King.

"Oh don't worry Gaia. If there's one thing that my King Naruto is good at is giving one of us the best fucks we ever have." Gilgamesh said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I can't wait for that." Gaia said.

But Naruto cough in his hand to get Gaia's attention. "As much I like to bend you over but I think we should help the others deal with Angra and sealing away the Holy Grail once and for all so no one can use it and stop this dumb war." He stated with Naruto mates nodding they're heads agreeing with him.

"He's right and I can sense that the team I've sent to go after Kirei and Angra are having trouble." Naruto said as he frown cause even at in a wounded stated he's a tuff bastard.

"Very well Naruto we'll go with you to put a stop to this war." Gaia said as she got off of him.

They all left to take care of Angra while Naruto felt his servants defeated all the servants but they didn't kill the master's. In the underground area where the church is it was a battleground with Kirei dead on the ground killed by both Bazett and Caren as Bazett was happy with him dead as she got her pay back on the bastard.

But Angra was a tough bastard even in a wounded stat he was pushing back the others with no problem at all.

"Damn it! He's a fucking tough bastard that's for sure." Alter Jeanne said.

"No kidding." Chloe said.

"Everything that I've worked was ruin all because of that brat from another world." Angra said in anger.

"Well get used to it and you're going to pay for what you did to Berserker!" Illya shouted after she lost Berserker to this mad man.

He was about to say something but he was smacked by a huge hammer that belong from Beatrice herself shocking Angelica. Everyone saw Naruto and the others with new members with two Sakura and Medusa look alike.

"Sorry that we're a little late but traffic was a killer." Naruto said with a smirk.

This got everyone shaking their heads and smile at Naruto only he would crack a joke at a time like this. They saw him staring down at Angra as Naruto went into Bijuu Mode. His body was golden with red eyes with black slits in them with his Truth Seeking Balls floated around him.

Both Setsuna and Kaguya knew that Naruto wasn't holding back on the former Avenger. The others backed off for Naruto to fight at the former mad Avenger. Naruto then charged Angra as he former two of the Truth Seeking Balls into rods as Angra transform into his true form that was a void wolf form and charged at him.

When the two collided and a huge shock wave push everyone by the blast as the two glared at each other.

" **Everything is ruined because of you."** Angra shouted.

"Yea that's not the first time I've heard that line before you know!" Naruto said with a deadpan stare as he combines his Sage with his Bijuu mode to overpower him.

Naruto then knock Angra hand away as he sliced it off his arm off as the said arm didn't grow back shocking him.

" **What did you do to me!"** he said but he looked up and saw Naruto in front of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto said as he formed the Rasengan in his hand. "Rasengan."

As he shoved it in Angra chest as the said servant was launched to the wall and crashed into it as rubble came crashing down on him and covering him. Naruto stood there waiting for the fool to come and the wait wasn't long as the rubble exploded and he appears even bigger than before.

" **YOU INSECT I WILL CRUSH YOU AND YOU'RE LOVERS AND KILL THAT EARTH GODDESS BITCH OVER THERE."** He yelled as he launches shadow whips at him.

Naruto dodges everyone but Angra summon humanoid shadows with skull masks for faces and charged Naruto. The servants saw this and took action hacking, slashing, stabbing, brute strength and spells were used to kill these creatures and to clear a path for Naruto.

With a path clear for him Naruto charged at the beast. Arturia (Saber) and her daughter were side by side killing anything that's get in there way. And when they saw an opening the two jumped at Agra and slashed his right eye as he screamed in pain. This action made Naruto thrust a rod into his chest making the said beast screaming in more pain as Naruto looked at the Servants that were done killing off the Shadow creatures.

"All of you use your Noble Phantasms on him and I think the combine attacks will kill him." Naruto said as he servants were getting ready to use them.

"Saber!" Shirou order.

Arturia nodded her head. **"EXCABILUAR!"**

"Avengers!" Bazett order.

As her four servants launched they're attacks.

"Sakura Saber!" Illya order as her last servant launched hers.

Fiore, Luvia, Aoko, Rani, Arturia (Master), Caren, Ritsuka, Hakuno, Ciel, Gaia, Hinata and Naruto servants launch all they're Noble Phantasms at Angra even both Gilgamesh and Enkidu helped as well.

Angra saw the attacks coming right at him and he was terrified.

" **NO I WON'T BE DENIED FROM MY TRUE GOAL."** Angra yelled as the Noble Phantasm's engulfed him and was vaporized.

The spot where Angra stood was a huge carter and Naruto was checking for any traces for him anywhere and found none as Angra life force was gone.

"It's over." Irisviel said.

"Yes it is since I don't sense him anywhere." Naruto stated as he looked at the Holy Grail. "And the Grail is as be purified from his taint."

"Yes it has Naruto." Gaia said as she walked to the Grail putting her hand on it and making it disappear. "There the Grail is sent to Kami's Realm where she can watch over it as this war had enough blood shed."

"Good I think Kami can watch over it." Gilgamesh said.

"Let's go home since Hinata wants another round with her now demi-servant." Naruto said

While Hinata went "EEP" as her face turn bright red as she fainted but caught by her servant as Karna chuckled at his Master. They all left the underground area back to the mansion but that's when they got back all his mates along with Gaia and her servants threw him on bed as they didn't left for seven straight days.

 **1 Year**

"OOOHHHH! MMMYYY! GGGOOODDD! NARUTO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A BEACHED WHALE!" Gilgamesh yelled as she was hold Naruto's hand and trying to crush it as she was giving birth to their fifth child. "I'M GOING TO RAPE YOUFOR THIS."

'Does she know that action will get her pregnant again?' Both Naruto and Tsunade thought.

Gilgamesh was still in first place for the number of children she giving birth to with four kid's one boy and three girls making her on top while the rest had singles, twin or triplets. After she got done with her first four and a little rest she jumped Naruto and had sex with him again in the end result was her getting knocked up again.

"Keep pushing Gilgamesh I can see the head." Tsunade said as she and Shizune were helping.

"It's almost over my Queen just a bit longer." Naruto stated trying to calm his wife.

"Easy for you to say since you're not pushing out a WWWHHHAAAALLLEEE!" Gilgamesh yelled at the end as she heard a baby crying.

"It's a boy." Tsunade said as she clean off the child wrapped it in a light blue blanket.

"Let me hold him." Gilgamesh said happily as she now held her new child in her hand as the said child had her hair and her eyes but he had his father's whisker mark on his cheeks. "Oh he's soo beautiful."

"What's his name going to be honey?!" Naruto said.

"Gil! His name is going to be Gil my love." She said as she gave her new son to her husband but she felt more pain coming. "MOTHER OF GOD ANOTHER ONE?"

Tsunade took action and helped again for their sixth child. As Gilgamesh was push and Naruto started to feel his hand started to go in pain. He thanked Shizune for taking his new son but he heard another baby crying.

"It's a girl." Tsunade said as the girl had his mother's red hair color and eye royal purple colors.

She was about to give her daughter a name another wave a pain came again meaning this was now their seventh child.

"AAAAHHHH! THAT'S IT NARUTO I'M STRAPPING YOU TO THE BED AND I'M GOING TO DRAIN YOU DRY OF YOUR SEED." Gilgamesh yelled as she was pushing her seventh child out of her.

Naruto was now on one knee as his hand was in serious pain and he heard Shizune giggling at him. He turns and saw his wives behind the window laughing at him. Naruto put one thing in his mind that Gilgamesh is very fertile but those thoughts were broking when he heard another baby crying.

"It's another girl." Tsunade said as the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and she gave Gilgamesh her two new daughters.

"What names are you picking honey?" Naruto asked his wife while healing his hand.

"The red head will be Kushina after your mother's name." She said as she felt Naruto kissing her forehead as she heard "Thank you" out of his mouth. "And our last daughter will be Naruko, name after your Sexy Justu Transformation that I like so much."

Naruto chuckled at this knowing his wife name they're daughter after that Justu. She was holding her daughters and he was holding his new son again. The two were smiling at the life they brought to this world and more was to come as Naruto and his wives adventures were only the beginning and when they're kids grow up they will have their own adventures to start.

 **This is it since people were Pming me to finish this story and they told me that they don't care about his servant being in action but they will be in the squeal as Naruto's and Gilgamesh son Joseph will get his own story with some of his siblings.**


End file.
